Deku: The Flash Lantern
by Black998
Summary: Después de que el ídolo de su infancia le rompiera sus sueños y con pocos deseos de seguir adelante, dos regalos le llegaron del cielo literalmente, porque ahora con una velocidad que rompe la barrera de la luz y un anillo para proteger al universo el sera: Deku The Flash Lantern. IzukuXTsusyuXHarem. Izuku medianamente OP.
1. Chapter 1

Hola – Persona hablando.

(Hola) – Persona pensando.

 _ **Hola**_ – Seres muy poderosos hablando.

 _ **(Hola)**_ – Seres muy poderosos pensando.

Capitulo piloto: **El velocista del anillo verde.**

Izuku Midoriya era un chico de pelo verde con pecas que toda su vida soñó ser un héroe como su más grande ídolo: All Might, pero por desgracia cuando se nace sin súper poderes o Quirk como se lo conocía en una sociedad donde casi el 85% de las personas tienen poderes, esa meta era imposible.

Al ser un Quikless como le decían a personas como él, sufrió de Bullyng desde muy pequeño, esto lo marco y causo que se volviera una persona temerosa y tímida, pero aun así el no se rendía con su sueño.

En la actualidad podemos ver a Izuku corriendo al peligro para poder salvar a su "amigo" Katsuki Bakugou el cual era la primera razón por la cual su niñez fue mala pero aun así el corrió para salvarlo, aun con miedo el debía salvarlo, aunque le hiciera bullyng desde pequeño, el lo admiraba y hasta cierto punto le tenía aprecio.

Katsuki: Maldito "Deku" ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! – Dijo muy enojado, su orgullo no le dejaba agradecer a Izuku por querer salvarlo.

Izuku: Te voy a salvar "Kachan" – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras de sus ojos salían lagrimas de miedo – ¡No dejare que tu mueras! – Dijo fuertemente.

 **En algún lugar del universo.**

¿?: ¿Este anillo? – Dijo una "persona" encapuchada la cual viendo como un anillo de color verde empezó a flotar - ¿Encontró a alguien digno? – Este acerco su mano la cual era de color rojo al anillo pero este salió disparado al espacio.

 **En alguna dimensión alterna.**

¿?: Al fin un nuevo corredor apareció – Se escucho una voz, pero no se podía ver a nadie, solo una especie de tormenta de energía eléctrica de color rojo – Un nuevo velocista.

 **Regresando con Izuku.**

Izuku llorando en un parque para niños, después de su intento de salvar a "Kachan" llego All Might y los salvo a ambos, pero fue regañado por los héroes y policía por haberse arriesgado así, incluso All Might lo había reprochado por haberse expuesto al peligro de esa forma sin primero haber analizado las cosas, pero lo que más le dolió fueron sus palabras: "No podrás convertirte en un héroe si no tienes un Quirk, entiéndelo por favor no quiero que arriesgues tu vida ni la de nadie más" eso fue lo que le dijo hace unos minutos cuando iba hacia su casa.

Izuku: Tal vez, debería desistir de mi sueño – Dijo mientras lloraba y vio el cielo se formaron nubes negras y empezaba a lloviznar – Es hora de irse a casa – Dijo mientras levantaba su mochila y emprendió su viaje.

Mientras caminaba la lluvia se hacía más fuerte pero a él no le importaba mucho realmente solo seguía caminando con una mirada vacía, ya iba cerca de su casa cuando de la nada una extraña luz de color verde apareció frente a él haciendo que el cerrara los ojos con fuerza, justo en ese momento un rayo cayó sobre él y callo desmallado al suelo. Cuando la luz verde desapareció y lo único que se pudo apreciar era el cuerpo de Izuku en el suelo con un anillo de color verde que se encontraba en su dedo anular.

Time skip

Izuku estaba recostado en una cama de hospital y el estaba totalmente inconsciente, poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos y se sentó en la cama.

Izuku: ¿Dónde estoy? – Se pregunto a si mismo muy confundido.

¿?: Estas en el hospital – Dijo una voz, el volteo y puedo ver a "Recobery Girl" una súper heroína de renombre, era una mujer mayor con un peinado de bollo chino que tenia una aguja para detenerlo, tenia un baston en forma de geringa y una bata de doctora. Su poder: curar casi cualquier cosa a base de besos – Por mucha suerte – Dijo mirando una maquina con los puntos vitales de Izuku.

Izuku: ¿A qué se refiere? – El estaba emocionado de conocer a una heroína de tal calibre pero primero debía asegurarse que él estaba bien.

Recobery G: Veras hace tres semanas te callo un rayo en una tormenta, te llevaron al hospital pero tu Quirk se manifestó y fue verdaderamente difícil mantenerte estable para que yo pudiera tratar tus heridas – Dijo con relativa tranquilidad.

Izuku: ¿Mi quirk? – Pregunto incrédulo.

Recobery G: Si, me di la tarea de revisar tu expediente y decía que eras un "Quirkless" pero eso quedo descartado al ver como todas tus heridas empezaron a sanar, sin que yo te pudiera atender, todas tus quemaduras eran de 3er. Grado pero aun así se sanaron en 2 días – Dijo mientras le mostraba una foto donde salía el lleno de quemaduras de piel – Y fue allí cuando me llamaron, sufriste un total de 24 paros cardiacos desde que ingresaste al hospital y se me encomendó averiguar que te sucede – Dijo suspirando la mujer.

Izuku estaba en blanco, el tenia un quirk, eso lo puso alegre pero también asustado ya que su Quirk le causo varios paros cardiacos, entonces entrelazo sus manos y pudo sentir algo en su dedo anular de la mano derecha, el lo vio, era un anillo de color verde.

Izuku: Disculpe, usted sabe ¿Quién me dio este anillo? – Dijo mostrándole el anillo.

Recobery G: Si el anillo… - Volvió a suspirar – Cuando te trajeron al hospital tuvieron que quitarte todas tus ropas y cualquier cosa que pudiera interferir pero cuando te intentaron quitar ese anillo nos fue imposible, hubo un momento donde nos rendimos, la única forma en la que podríamos quitártelo era si te amputábamos el dedo – Dijo con una mirada cansada – No pudimos identificar de quien era o cómo funcionaba – Dijo con una mirada discreta al anillo.

Izuku: Ya veo – Dijo un poco temeroso pero emocionado – Disculpe ya me puedo retirar – Dijo levantándose de la cama.

Recobery G: Claro, pero vuelve en unos días para que pueda examinar como estas – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Izuku: Si, adiós – Dijo con una reverencia – Por cierto, ¿Me podría firmar mi cuaderno? – Dijo viendo que su mochila estaba junto a la cama y saco su cuaderno.

 **Time skip.**

Izuku estaba caminando por la calle con su mochila y una ropa que le regalaron en el hospital que consistía en un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y su chaqueta de la escuela, iría a su casa a ver a su madre.

Izuku: (Me pregunto qué hace este anillo) – Pensó muy curioso mientras toqueteaba el anillo – (Además ya tengo un Quirk, ahora si puedo aspirar a ser un Héroe) – Pensó con una sonrisa un tanto confiada.

El seguía caminando con una sonrisa un tanto rara en él, pero esa sonrisa desapareció al ver como hubo una explosión de un banco y salió un villano con fuego en sus manos junto con otro par de maleantes.

Villano 1: Vamos hay que escapar antes de que venga un héroe – Grito uno de los asaltantes.

Entonces todos empezaron a correr hasta llegar a un auto el tercero se subió al lugar del piloto y los otros dos en los asientos traseros, después salieron a toda velocidad de ahí. Pero en su arranque vieron a la heroína Monte Lady bloquearles el paso.

Monte Lady: No van a escapar – Dijo a punto de agarrar el auto con una de sus manos.

Villano 1: De reversa rápido – Le ordeno al conductor.

Villano 2: ¡Ten esto! – Y de sus manos salió fuego dirigido a Monte Lady la cual se cubrió para no recibir mucho daño.

Pero ninguno de los villanos se percato que en su retroceso había una persona, específicamente una chica la cual no pudo reaccionar ante el hecho de ser atropellada.

Izuku vio esto en cámara lenta, el auto estaba a punto de arroyar a esa chica, y corrió hacia ella.

Izuku: (¡¿Otra vez?!) – Pensó con miedo, una vez más su cuerpo se movió por si solo para salvar a la chica, pero algo sucedió, Izuku sintió una especie de tic eléctrico recorrer su cuerpo y se empezó a mover a una velocidad a la que nunca antes había corrido en solo unos instantes el ya estaba junto a la chica y la rodeo con su brazos y se lanzo hacia un lado para evitar ser chocados y uso su cuerpo como escudo para que ella no saliera tan lastimada en el impacta - ¿Estás bien? – Le pregunto en el suelo.

Chica: *Gero* Si estoy bien – Dijo con timidez pero antes de poder hablar o decirle algo más su salvador se paro rápidamente.

Izuku al escuchar "estoy bien" sin pensarlo se levanto y vio al auto salir de la escena y ser perseguido por Monte Lady, instintivamente corrió tras el auto.

Izuku: (¡¿Qué rayos me pasa?!) – Pensó mientras corría, rápidamente paso a Monte Lady la cual se asombro al ver esto.

Monte Lady: ¿Qué rayos? – Dijo al ver una extraña mancha de color verde con un relámpago rojo y amarillo tras de él

Solo un segundo después alcanzo el auto, para sorpresa de ella y los villanos él se metió en el auto, más específicamente en el asiento del copiloto.

Villano 2: ¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡Muere! – Grito mientras extendía su mano hacia Izuku.

Izuku se asusto quería protegerse pero no tenia con que instintivamente se cubrió su cara con sus manos y su anillo brillo. Un escudo de color verde se creó y protegió a Izuku. Cuando se percato que en ningún momento sintió el fuego llegar abrió sus ojos y vio el escudo que estaba conectado a su anillo por una línea verde, rápidamente tomo el volante y lo forzó a girar a todo lo que pudo, causando que el auto diera vuelta.

 **Punto de Vista:** Monte Lady.

Eso fue impresionante, algo o alguien se movió tan rápido que solo pude ver una mancha y un rastro eléctrico, además entro alcanzo al auto y lo volcó, que clase de Quirk hace que alguien se mueva tan rápido. Debo atrapar a los villanos antes de que escapen y el esfuerzo de esa persona sea en vano, entonces acerque mi mano al auto pero para mi sorpresa del auto la mancha salió rápidamente y se alejo.

Monte Lady: Quedan detenidos – Dije mientras tomaba el auto y la presa junto a la policía venia, vi dentro del auto y pude ver que habían quemaduras en la parte de atrás y todos estaban inconscientes.

Me pregunto quién era esa persona.

 **Punto de vista finalizado** **.**

Izuku estaba en un callejón alejado de la escena estaba parado usando una pared como apoyo y miraba sus manos temblorosas con impresión.

Izuku: ¿Ese era mi Quirk? – Se pregunto muy asustado y vio como su mano empezó a temblar tan rápido que apenas si miraba que se movía – Necesito ayuda – Dijo y empezó a correr una vez más, solo que esta vez se dirigió al hospital.

Recobery Girl miraba las noticas mientras comía tranquilamente en su despacho, pronto empezarían las clases de la A.U y debería volver a trabajar ahí, pero por ahora la notica capto su atención, el titulo es: "Un corredor detiene delincuentes".

Recobery G: De verdad hay gente que no sabe controlarse – Dijo mientras comía su Ramen.

Izuku: Señora Recobery Girl – Dijo entrando súbitamente con la mano en su chaqueta y de paso asustando a la mujer – Necesito su ayuda – Dijo un poco asustado.

Recobery G: Muchacho no vez que estoy comiendo, eso puede esperar para des… - No pudo terminar ya que vio que Izuku saco su mano y esta vibraba a mucha velocidad – Dime ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto seriamente.

Izuku: Estaba caminando a casa pero vi como de un banco salieron algunos villanos, cuando intentaron escapar casi atropellan a una chica, por alguna razón mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo y corrí a ella para salvarla – Dijo con una mirada nerviosa.

Recobery G: (¿Corrió sin saber cómo? Él sería un buen héroe) – Pensó tranquilamente.

Izuku: Pero algo paso, sentí como algo como corriente eléctrica dentro en mi y en unos instantes ya estaba junto a ella en el suelo – Dijo aun un poco incomodo por lo que sintió – Después empezó a correr tras Mt. Lady y el auto, unos segundos después alcance el auto – Dijo temeroso.

Recobery G: ¿Unos segundos? – Preguntó incrédula de lo que le decía, ósea en su mundo las Quirk que te dan súper velocidad no eran tan exageradas.

Izuku: Si mire – Entonces lo único que vio Recobery Girl fue como un rayo y una mancha verde salieron de la habitación y cuando volvió a verla Izuku estaba una vez más frente a ella solo que con una barra de chocolate.

Recobery G: Valla que eres rápido, entonces dime después volcaste el auto y te fuiste, ¿No? – Dijo ya que eso decía la notica.

Izuku: Si, ¿Cómo lo supo? – Pregunto asombrado.

Recobery G: Fácil, lo vi en las noticas – Dijo señalando su televisor donde aun pasaban esa notica – Interesante, al parecer tu Quirk te permite moverte a tal velocidad que calculo puede superar la velocidad del sonido – Dijo analizando lo visto y hecho por el chico – (Es interesante, y eso podría explicar cómo es que tuviste eso ataques) – Pensó ya que si su corazón latía tan rápido como se movía entonces la maquina cardiaca no podría detectar eso latidos - ¿Algo más que tengas que decirme – Pregunto la heroína.

Izuku: De hecho si – Dijo un poco temeroso – Vera cuando entre en el auto, uno de los villanos estuvo a punto de quemarme pero puse mis manos y por alguna razón un extraño escudo de color verde me protegió – Dijo un tanto intrigado.

Recobery G: No se me ocurre ninguna explicación para tal cosa, ¿Qué pensabas cuando sucedió? – Le pregunto ya que no había conexión entre su Quirk de velocidad y una que le permitiera crear un escudo.

Izuku: La verdad es que cuando el villano me ataco, coloque mis manos como si fueran un escudo y solo quería algo para protegerme – Dijo un temeroso.

Recobery G: Ya veo, bien, quiero que pienses en exactamente eso, concéntrate solamente en eso y veremos que sucede – Dijo la mujer.

Izuku: Si – Entonces en su mente apareció el recuerdo del escudo cerró los ojos y luego los abrió - ¿Sucedió algo? – Pregunto pero su respuesta fue contestada instantáneamente al ver que el mismo escudo se formo frente a él y una vez más contemplo que el escudo estaba de alguna forma pegado a su anillo.

Recobery Girl por primera vez en muchos años se sorprendió ya que frente a ella sucedió algo jamás antes visto, ese escudo parecía estar hecho de energía que estaba ligada al anillo del muchacho.

Recobery G: Increíble, esto es simplemente increíble, nunca en mi vida creí ver algo como esto – Dijo analizando el escudo – Ahora Midoriya-kun quiero que pienses en otra cosa, más complicada pero no muy grande – Le dijo la heroína.

Izuku asintió y cerró los ojos, lo primero que vino a su mente fue el traje de súper héroe que de pequeño había dibujado pero empezó a analizar bien el diseño y definitivamente le cambiaria algunas cosas cuando fuera a casa, esas orejas de conejo no eran buena idea se vería ridículo, mejor quitaría la parte que está por encima de su nariz y usaría gafas para evitar que algo le entrara a los ojos cuando corriera pero mantendría la parte inferior de la macara, lo que parecía dientes, sin guantes, conservaría su cinturón con bolsillos para objetos, sus coderas junto a las rodilleras se quedaba y usaría zapatos rojos con truenos a los costados. Si ese era un mejor diseño de traje que el que pensó de niño.

Izuku: Lo siento señora Recobery Girl, no puedo pensar en nada – Dijo pero se percato de la expresión de Recobery Girl era una de asombro total – Disculpe ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto curioso.

Recobery G: Deberías verte en un espejo – Le dijo señalando el espejo tras de él.

El se volteo a ver y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que el traje que imagino lo llevaba puesto [Imaginen el traje de héroe de Izuku solo que con las especificaciones de antes] pero lo que le pareció extraño era que en su pecho llevaba el símbolo que su anillo tenia grabado pero este tenía un rayo tras de este y estaban en el centro de un circulo blanco no muy grande.

Recobery G: Fue bastante increíble ver como cuando te pusiste a generar un traje pero lo más increíble fue cuando el taje que creaste poco a poco empezó a modificase hasta tener el aspecto de ahora tiene – Dijo observando como Izuku veía su traje – Bueno en vista de lo que acaba de suceder yo te recomiendo que entres en la A.U para poder usar tus poderes para el bien, apuesto que seras un gran Héroe.

Izuku puso una cara de mucha felicidad y no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas al escuchar eso, toda su vida quiso que le digieran eso y ahora tenía la oportunidad de cumplir su sueño.

Pero eso es historia para otro día.

Está historia continuara


	2. Chapter 2

**TheDarkAngel** : Si desde que empece a escribir he ido mejorando poco a poco la ortografia, si veras, no creo que leas comics pero por si no lo sabias cuando Flash corre puede viajar entre dimensiones y el tiempo, Green Lanter puede crear cualquier cosa basicamente solo con un poco de imaginación por eso este Izuku es un poco OP, sin mencionar el hecho que los personajes de DC comics son muy poderosos, porque suelen ser dioses, aliens super poderosos, humanos con poderes misticos o algo parecido. Si este Izuku necesitara los poderes que le he dado.

 **MegaChari45** : No, el harem sera de personajes femeninos variados no exclusivamente de la clase A y B, por ahora pienso en Ochako, Tsuyu, Momo, Mei, Itsuka, MT. Lady [tal vez] y Himiko Toga [tal vez], además si ya se que debo seguir pero es que no solo escribo una historia escribo 5 historias simultaneamente y me atraso mucho.

 **ELVIS5555** : Gracias y el capitulo para ya que se traduce en 8 dias despues.

 **Raash666** : Pues gracias, y tuviste que esperar: 9 dias. Veras como le dije a MegaChari45 escribo varias historias y estoy muy retrasado, no he podido terminar un especial que hice para tres de mis historias y solo llevo como 200 palabras de fic de MLP.

 **Xseyver** : Gracias por el cumplido

: Si, he leido muchas historias [No Yaoi] de Boku no hero y en ninguna que haya leido pasa algo parecido, y un dia dije "hey es una buena idea" y más o menos asi cree esta historia.

 **Luis6040xd** : Yo nunca abandono mis historias, tal vez hiatus, pero nunca las abandono.

Espero les guste el capitulo.

Hola – Persona hablando.

(Hola) – Persona pensando.

 ** _Hola_** – Seres muy poderosos hablando.

 ** _(Hola)_** – Seres muy poderosos pensando.

Capitulo 1: **La admisión.**

Después de lo dicho por Recobery Girl, Izuku se puso a entrenar para manejar su Quirk lo mejor posible, además de eso comprendió cómo funcionaba su anillo.

Era de cierta forma simple pero tambien muy complicado, el anillo materializaba casi cualquier cosa, solo habia que pensar en ello y el anillo lo materializaba, no habia casi nada que no pudiese materializar, desde cucharas, mantas, cuchillos, ametralladoras, autos e icluso una nave espacial, pero el unico problema era el hecho que necesitaba recargarse, y hay fue donde conocio a alguien que lo ayudo.

 **Flash Back.**

Izuku estaba en una playa desierta creando con su anillo una Ametralladora Gatling, pero entonces esta empezo a parpadear.

Izuku: ¿Qué pasa? - Dijo y entonces su ametralladora desparecio al igual que su traje - ¿Por qué estan...?

¿?: ...Desapareciendo, es lo que ibas a decir verdad - Dijo una nueva voz, Izuku volteo a ver a un hombre encapuchado pero era capaz de ver que sus manos eran de color rojo.

Izuku: Si, pero ¿Quién es usted? - Pregunto muy nervioso.

¿?: Me llamo Siniestro y creo que te interesaria hablar con migo - Dijo mostrandole su anillo y cuando se quito la capucha era un "hombre" de piel roja, con un vigote y pelo hacia atras.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Fue una de las experiencias más increibles que jamas tuvo, conocio extraterrestres, y resulta que Siniestro es tambien un extraterrestre pero el era el guardia de los anillos y fue a introducirlo a lo que debía hacer como un nuevo Green Lantern.

Volviendo al tema, logro superar la velocidad del sonido pero descubrio la mayor desventaja de su velocidad era el hecho que necesecitaba consumir una cantidad anormal de comida para que su cuerpo absorviera las calorias necesarias y funcionara correctamente debido a que si no se podria desmallar mientras corria y eso no es algo bueno, por suerte Recobery Girl le creo unas barras energeticas para que pudiese comer y no se desmallara cuando corriese.

Pero cuando su Madre se entero que obtuvo una Quirk y el poder de su anillo fue algo único... por asi decirle.

Flash Back.

Izuku: ¡¿Mamá que pasa?! - Pregunto conmocionado al ver a su madre desmallarse.

Inko: ah gtstggttgghjjijuuuuuuj Qnmuiiik - Mas o menos dijo mientras de su boca salia espuma.

Fin flash back.

Faltaba solo un dia antes que empezaran las pruebas sus nervios estaban por los cielos casi se desmallaba de los miedo pero aun así al dia siguiente se dirigió a la A.U con su uniforme escolar, eso lo hacía sentirse un poco más seguro pero no tanto como le gustaría.

Se detuvo en la entrada y se tomo un momento para respirar profundamente y emprender marcha hacia el gigantesco edificio pero no contó con el hecho que una pequeña rajadura en el suelo lo haría tropezar, a pesar de tener super velocidad aun no se terminaba de acostumbrar y cerró los ojos para resivir el impacto, pero nunca llego cuando abrio los ojos vio que estaba levitando.

¿?: Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien? - Dijo una voz, el levantó la mirada y vio a una chica de pelo castaño, de cabeza circular y una pequeña coloración en ambas mejillas.

Izuku: Si, muchas gracias - Dijo de manera robótica y volvió a pararse correctamente, tocando el suelo nuevamente.

¿?: De nada, bueno ahora me voy, adios - Dijo con una sonrisa y se fue caminando a la entrada de l academia.

Izuku: (Era muy linda) - Pensó sonrojado por la chica.

Sala del examen

Despues de entrar tuvieron un examen escrito de nivel academico intermedio-alto que fue sumamente fácil para Izuku gracias a que habia usado su "Quirk" de velocidad para estudiar y leyo todos los libros de texto en menos de media hora.

Despues llego el héroe profesional "Present Mic" cuyo "Quirk" le permitia lanzar ondas sonicas a vace de su voz, el procedio a explicar que tendrían una prueba donde pondrían a prueba su poder destructivo, poniendolos en una ciudad falsa a combatir a 4 tipos de enemigos que eran robots y el que destrullera los suficientes para alcanzar los 50 puntos pasaría la prueba. Entonces Midoriya no tuvo mucha suerte y le toco sentarse junto a Bakugou y este tuvo una pequeña "charla".

Katsuki: Deku, ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? - Dijo muy molesto, el al igual que todos los conocidos de Midoriya se habian enterado de que el chico habia entrado en un coma.

Izuku: ¿Kachan? - Pregunto muy asustado.

Katsuki: Mira maldito estorbo, más te vale no te metas en mi camino, tu solo eres una piedra al lado de mi camino, asi que más te vale no estorbes - Dijo con una gran ira en sus ojos. [Valla que esto fue redundante]

Izuku: ¡Si Kachan! - Casi gritando dijo el velocista.

Despues de eso un tipo de pelo azul con lentes lo acuso de querer desconsentrar a todos y que no deberia estar ahí si no se tomaba esto encerio.

Después de ese vergonsoso momento todo siguió con normalidad la presentación sobre la prueba y a todos les dieron 10 minutos para cambiarse y dirigirse a su sección de prueba.

Izuku: (Bien recuerda lo que te dijo la señora Recobery Girl y Siniestro-san) - Se dijo a mismo a las puertas de la zona de prueba aun usando su uniforme - (Debo usar mi velocidad para encontrar mis objetivos y usar mi anillo para destruir mis objetivos) - Se puso a pensar en su estrategia.

¿?: Oh, hola de nuevo - Dijo la chica de pelo castaño acercandose, causando que Izuku se sobre saltara.

Izuku: Ho... hola, un placer, gracias por haberme ayudado - Dijo un nervioso, la chica era mu linda y eso le afectaba a la hora de actuar.

¿?: Oh, no fue nada, me gusta ayudar a los demás - Dijo con una sonrisa - Sabes me alegro ver un rostro conocido - Dijo con una linda sonrisa.

Izuku: Si es bueno ver una cara amigable - Dijo algo tembloroso pero amable.

¿?: Si, por cierto ¿No te vas a poner un traje deportivo o algun traje especial? - Le pregunto muy consternada.

Izuku: Si, lo tengo aquí - Dijo y le mostró su anillo.

¿?: Ese anillo, ¿Es parte de tu Quirk? - Pregunto entre confundida y emocionada.

Mic: La prueba esta a punto de empezar - Dijo por medio de unos altavoces.

¿?: Bueno es mejor que me valla, te deseo suerte, adios - Dijo con una sonrisa y llendose.

Izuku: Si, gracias - Dijo con una sonrisa.

¿?: Oye tu - Dijo el tipo que antes lo acuso - Estabas distrayendo a esa chica a propósito para reducir la competencia - Dijo apuntandolo - Si vas hacer eso mejor ni hubieras venido - Dijo con una pisca de odio y se empezó a retirar.

Mic: Prepárense, pronto empezaremos

Izuku se puso a respirar profundamente necesitaba tranquilizarse, Siniestro le explico que si había miedo, odio o envidia en su corazón no podria controlar su anillo, asi que empezó a resitar en voz alta el juramento de los Green Lanters Corps o asi fue como los llamo Siniestro.

Mic: ¡Ahora! - Y las puertas del escenario controlado y todos empezaron, bueno casi todos.

Cuando estuvo con Siniestro y le enseñó lo que necesitaba saber para usar correctamente su anillo este tambien le explico que significa tener ese anillo, ese anillo era una responsabilidad, un legado y su voluntad, así que le dijo que cada vez que tuviera miedo o inseguridades dijiera su juramento y peleará porque él era un Green Lanter.

Izuku: En el día más brillante, en la noche más oscura, el mal no escapará a mi vista. Que aquellos que adoran al mal, teman mi poder: ¡LA LUZ DE LINTERNA VERDE! - Dijo con fuerza y su anillo brillo con fuerza llamando la atención de todos los monitores de la prueba, cuando la luz desapareció ahí estaba Izuku con el traje que les describí antes.

En ese momento cuando el traje se terminó de generar entonces el emprendió una carrera a super velocidad logrando revasar a todos los demás participantes que empezaron antes que el y tambien quedaron asombrados.

Mientras tanto.

En una sala de observación estaban un grupo de personas viendo por varias pantallas, pero todos prestaban más atención a una donde estaba Izuku.

Recobery G: Ese joven sabe muy bien lo que hace - Les dijo a sus camaradas - (Bien hecho Midoriya-kun) - Pensó la mujer al ver al joven que ayudo dar todo de él.

¿?: Si, parece que no es su primer batalla - Dijo una especie de... ¿Rata blanca? del tamaño de un niño y con un chaleco formal y corbata.

¿2?: Se joven tiene un gran espíritu, eso me agrada - Dijo una mujer de traje blanco sumamente ajustado, con detalles de color morado y algunas partes metalicas y una fusta, por alguna razón parece que le gusta el bondage.

Mic: ¡YEAH! Es chico esta con el animo - Dijo con una sonrisa.

¿3?: Puede que si, pero si no tiene el talento, su espiritu no vale nada - Dijo un hombre de apariencia emo, de ropa negra con unos lentes en su cuello, pelo desordenado y largo, pero con una mirada adormilada.

¿4?: (Ese joven es el chico que me hablo de ser un héroe sin quirk) - Se dijo All Might que se encontraba vendo atentamente la forma en que se movía.

Con Izuku.

Izuku corria por todo el lugar buscando enemigos. Cuando encontró al primer grupo de robots tomo un consejo de Siniestro.

 _"Si te ataca y no esta vivo, llenalo de hoyos"_

Entonces con su anillo creó una ametralladora Gatling de 500 balas y disparó al robot, aunque sea timido y temeroso cuando usaba los poderes del anillo y su velocidad se sentía más seguro de el mismo, despues de 3 segundos dejo de disparar y vio el resultado que era un gran número de robots llenos de agujeros y humeantes.

Izuku: Esos son como 17 puntos - Dijo tomo un poco de aire y volvio a correr.

La prueba continuó de forma muy similar el atacaba con cuidado para no lastimar a los demás, tambien uso su velocidad para desarmar los circuitos de los robots cuando habia riesgo de lastimar a los demás. En muchas ocasiones el salvó o ayudo a los demás.

Algunos ejemplos eran cuando ayudo a un chico de pelo rubio que estaba como "idiotisado" antes de ser golpeado, una chica de pelo negro que tenia como cables colgando en sus oidos, un chico con cola que luchaba contra 5 robots, una chica de pelo y piel rosa con unos pequeños cuernos que se tropezo.

Mic: Solo quedan 5 minutos - Anuncio por los altavoces y ahí fue cuando todos empezaron a dar todo de si.

Nuestro protagonista habia decidido tomar un pequeño descanso, su cuerpo aun no estaba del todo adoptado a su velocidad y el uso del anillo requería de esfuerzo mental.

Izuku: Creó que con lo que he hecho es suficiente - Dijo respirando ondo - No, aun puedo un poco más - Dijo y se levantó pero escucho un grito.

Chico: ¡ES EL NÚMERO CERO! - Grito al ver al gigantesco robot que atqcaba a todos y todo en su camino.

Izuku al ver esto corrió para poder ayudar a todo el que pudiera. Pero estaba a punto de irse cuando vio que el robot estaba a punto de aplastar a la chica con la que había hablado antes. Y corrió con todas sus fuerzas para salvarla.

 **Punto de vista:** Ochako.

Me va a aplastar, este robot me va a aplastar, no voy a poder ser una heroína, no voy a poder ganar dinero, no voy a poder a ayudar a mis padres.

¿?: ¿Estás bien? - Escuche que me preguntaron, entonces levanto la cabeza y veo a alguien, este porta un traje de verde con unos lentes, una extraña masca que tapa su boca pero se puede ver su pelo, se me hace familiar.

Yo: Si - Dije un poco hipnotisada, veo que me alrededor hay una especie de domo verde que se conecta con su mano que tiene empuñada hacia arriba.

¿?: Me alegro, siempre es alegre ver un rostro familiar - Me dijo, esa frase, yo se la dije al chico del principio - Bueno, es hora de terminar esto - Dijo un poco tembloroso, parece que hace mucho esfuerzo - ¡Alejate de ella! - Entonces el domo para que el robot retrocediera.

 **Punto de vista fin.**

Izuku uso mucho esfuerzo para hacer que retrocediera y uso su supervelocidad para subir por el robot hasta llegar al torso, pero una mano estaba a punto de aplastarlo y salto, usando su anillo creo una plataforma flotante con la que volo hacia la cabeza.

Izuku: (Tal vez me halla dicho que no podria ser un heróe y ya no sea mi heróe favorito...) - Dijo empuño su mano derecha - (pero aun asi es mi ejemplo a seguir) - Se dijo a si mismo - **¡Missile Smash! (¡Destrucción misil!)** \- Y tomo una pose como si fuera a dar un golpe, y detras de él se generaron 5 misiles que cuando Izuku dio el golpe al aire chocaron la cara del robot logrando que fuera destruida.

Cabe decir que todos los participantes y profesionales que vieron esto causo que sus mandibulas calleran hasta él suelo, el ataque de Izuku fue tan devastador que causo no solo que la cabeza del robot fuera destruida, si no que las explosiones causaron que parte del torso del robot fuera destrozada.

Ese dia todos los participantes se fueron con una historia para contar, era sobre un chico con súper velocidad que llevaba un anillo de color verde y en su pecho llevaba un rayo y una linterna.

Time skip.

Izuku estaba en su habitación haciendo ejercicio tareas, despues de quedar en coma se retraso un poco con los estudios y se tenia que poner al dia si queria graduarse de secundaria.

Inko: Izu ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? - Dijo su madre que era una mujer de pelo verde esbelta, que tenia su pelo atada con una cola, dejaba algo de pelo a los lados de su rostro, usaba falda larga y una blusa rosa, a diferencia de su contraparte de manga y anime, ella se tomo algo de tiempo para darse un poco de cuidado a si misma.

Izuku: Si claro, ¿Qué necesitas Mamá? - Le dijo con una sonrisa, dejando de hacer tareas.

Inko: ¿Podrías ir por las compras? - Le pidió, tenia un hijo que tenia súper velocidad, seria tonto no sacar algun probecho.

Izuku: Claro - Tomo la lista y salio disparado por la puerta.

Inko: (Hay, mi Izu, me alegro por ti) - Se dijo a si misma - (¿De donde habrá sacado el anillo?) - Penso confundida.

Despues de unos minutos Izuku volvió y entró gritando.

Izuku: ¡Ya llego! ¡Ya llego! - Grito de alegría el velocista, que se sentó en el sofá.

Inko: ¿Qué llego? - Le pregunto muy consternada.

Izuku: La carta de la A.U - Dijo se intento tranquilizar un poco.

Inko: ¿Qué esperas? Abrela - Dijo la peliverde muy emocionada.

Izuku: Es que tengo algo de miedo, solo eso - Entonces abrió la carta.

De ella salio un holograma de Recobery Girl.

Recobery G: _Hola Midoriya-kun, le pedí favor al director que me dejara mandarte el mensaje yo misma, dejame_ _dicirte que como yu médico no apruebo del todo la forma en la que te esforzaste_ \- Dijo molesta - _Pero como heroína me has dejado azombrada, tus dos poderes han dejado una gran impresión a todo el comité, tambien quiero mostrarte esto..._

Izuku: ¿Qué cosa? - Pregunto en voz alta.

Recobery Girl: _Veras despues de la prueba llego una chica diciéndonos esto..._

Video

En una sala entro la misma chica que salvo del numero 0.

Chica: Ehh, buenas disculpe \- Dijo un poco timida.

Mic: ¿Qué sucede pequeña? \- Pregunto el héroe.

Chica: No se si se acuerda del chico de pelo verde rebelde, el que corria rapido \- Describió a medias a Izuku.

Mic: Si, ¿Qué hay con él? \- Pregunto.

Chica: Es que el me salvo y queria saver si no le podia dar algunos de mis puntos, por mi culpa el perdió algo de tiempo \- Dijo sobándose el brazo como apenada.

Mic: Te aseguro que no debes preocuparte por él \- Dijo con una sonrisa - Estoy seguro que el pasara la prueba \- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Chica: Gracias...

Y el video paro.

Recobery Girl: _Esta chica que salvaste vino y abogo por ti y no fue la unica._

Entonces unos cuantos rectángulos salieron fragmentos de video.

Quisiera darle algunos puntos \- Dijo el chico rubio que ayudo.

Me salvo y seguro se retraso por eso, quisiera ayudarlo \- Dijo el chico de la cola.

Se tomo la molestia de ayudarme cuando me iba a golpear, quiedo ayudarlo un poco \- Dijo una chuica peli negra con una especie de cables en sus orejas.

Recobery G: _Asi que con orgullo te digo tu puntuación._

Izuku que vio y escucho todo esto se sorprendio y se puso nervioso por lo que diria Recobery Girl.

Inko vio con alegria a su hijo.

Recobery G: _69 puntos de destrucción y 83 puntos de rescate_ _, felicidades eres el primer lugar de todo el exámen, asi que con mucha alegria te digo: ¡Bienvenido a tu escuela de Héroes!_ \- Dijo el holograma con una gran sonrisa.

Izuku: ¡SSSSSSSIIIIIIIIII! - Grito de alegria con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Inko abrazo fuertemente a su hijo, llena de orgullo, ella sabia que él acababa de dar su primer paso para ser un gran héroe.

Despues de esto Izuku regreso a terminar la escuela, y despues de 1 mes se graduo de secundaria, 2 meses de vacaciones, y las clases empezarian pronto, Izuku aprovecho todo su tiempo, por ejemplo viajó un par de veces a Oa [El planeta de los Green Lantern] para que Siniestro lo entrenara. Tambien se dedico a entrenar su velocidad con ayuda de Recobery Girl.

Izuku estaba en su casa con el uniforme de la A.U.

Inko: ¿Llevas tus pañuelos? - Le pregunto su madre.

Izuku: Si.

Inko: Lapices.

Izuku: ¡Si! Ya me voy - Dijo acercandose a la puerta.

Inko: ¡Izuku! - Le dijo su mamá una vez más.

Izuku: ¡¿Qué manda?! - Dijo ya un irritado.

Inko: Eres azombroso - Dijo acercandose - Te quiero - Dijo dandole un abrazo.

Izuku: Gracias - Devolvio el abrazo, despues de eso se fue corriendo a la escuela.

Izuku estaba muy emocionado, al fin dio su primer paso para ser héroe y un mejor Green Lanter, pero este primer paso solo es el primero del gran sendero que debe recorrer.

Pero eso no es historia para hoy.

Ésta historia continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**TheDrakAngel** : Si voy algo rápido debido a que siento que debo tratar temas un poco más importantes, por eso los dos primeros capítulos son tan rápidos.

 **Miguelpuentedejesus** : Gracias amigo, me alegro que te halla gustado mi historia.

 **Darkslayer** : Sera algo epico, te lo aceguro, la velocidad y la creación vs absorción y fuerza, te lo aseguro.

 **EC16Dummy99** : Te entiendo, es difícil encontrar historias no yaoi de Boku no hero, y traquilo yo la continuaré.

 **Xseyver** : Amigo gracias por el cumplido, créeme Shuzo (El dios del espacio-tiempo) ya está en esta historia, desde el principio, pero no en las escenas principales, más bien en el trasfondo.

 **omegablackdust** : Bien quiero que sepas que Deku tendrá su pelea con Zoom, más adelanté, ya que Zoom quiere exterminar a los velocista e Izuku es uno, en cuanto a lo de Reverse Flash, eso no se puede ya que el es exclusivo del Flash original, pero si tendrá una aparición.

 **ShadingWolf49** : Izuku tendrá sus cambios, claro que si, pero estos serán poco a poco mediante avanza la historia, eso es seguro, con lo de All Might, el es un gran personaje, será alguien que ayude a Izuku y tengo pesado un par de cosas para él, pero la relación que tienen en el anime no existirá aquí, lo más cercano seria la relación de consejera/compañero de Siniestro e Izuku como protegido/compañero de ella.

 **Sumoner.Dante** : Gracias y si no me gusta divagar mucho y prefiero resumir las cosas que todos conocemos o mejor dicho las escenas tediosas que nadie quiere ver, y si me puedo dar el lujo de hacer unas cuantas cosas extra o referenciando a DC comics.

Hola - Persona hablando.

(Hola) - Persona pensando.

 ** _Hola_** \- Seres muy poderosos hablando.

 _ **(Hola)** _\- Seres muy poderosos pensando.

Capitulo 3: **Prueba de Quirk.**

Izuku corria hacia su escuela a gran velocidad mientras usaba unas gafas que le regalo su madre [Busquen en internet "gafas de Tracer"] para que nada entrará en sus ojos sin mencionar que tenia nervios e inseguridad pero aun así con una sonrisa hiba a paso firme y veloz.

Izuku: (Solo espero que no me toque con ese chico de la prueba o "Kachan") - Pensaba con un poco de nervios, al llegar frente a la escuela paro de correr y tomar un buen respiro antes de entrar.

El lugar era enorme, tenia unos dormitorios de 3 pisos, una gigantesca cafetería y un patio del tamaño de un estadio olímpico.

Izuku: (2 "A" ¿Dondé esta el aula 2 "A"?) - Pensó con un papel en la mano mientras caminaba traquilamente, debido a la regla de los "Quik" que no les permitían usar sus "Quirk" si no era en las materias permitidas - (Ah, es esa) - Pensó pero se quedo estatico al ver la gran entrada de 2 metros y medio, despues de unos momentos entro y lo primero que vio fue algo que preferiría no haber visto.

¿?: Baja los pies del escritorio - Dijo el pelia azul de la prueba.

¿? ¿Acaso quieres que te destruya? - Dijo Katsuki amenazante levantando su puño y una mirada enojada.

Katsuki estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio con sus piernas sobre la mesa del mismo, mientras el pelia azul de la ptueba estaba junto a él regañandolo.

¿? ¿¡Destruirme ?! - Dijo entre azombrado e indignado - ¿Con qué actitud y pensamiento quieres ser héroe? - Le dijo con reproche.

Katsuki: Y a todo esto, ¿Quién mierda eres? - Dijo viendo al peli azul de lentes.

¿?: Soy Tenya Lida, de la secundria Shomei - Dijo con un poco de orgullo.

Katsuki: ¿Shomei? - Dijo con tono de curiosidad - Eres de la élite - Dijo más que nada para sí mismo.

Mientras que la discusión se desarrollaba Izuku se movió con cuidado para tomar un aciento alejado de ambos, pero no tuvo un tiempo para acercarse a él. Lida se acerco a él.

Lida: Hola, queria que me disculpes por lo que sucedió en la prueba - Dijo dandole una pequeña reverencia - Por cierto, soy Tenya Lida, de la secundaria Shomei, soy un placer - Dijo dandole la mano.

Izuku: Soy Izuku un placer - Dijo con simpleza

Tenia: ¿Tu eres el "Flash Lanter"? ¿No? - Dijo en voz baja.

Izuku se sonrojo un poco por el apodo que le fue dado por los chicos de primer ingreso debido a su simbolo de linterna antigua y su velocidad, pero la pregunta era: ¿Cómo lo supo? Él uso el traje por dos razones, la primera era para darle confianza, la segunda erá para que ningun participante supiera que era él.

Izuku: ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Pregunto confundido.

Lida: Facil, el cabello - Dijo señalando su cabeza.

Y era cierto, en la prueba Lida solo habia visto a una persona con ese tipo de pelo y era Izuku, encima como el traje de Izuku no tenia mascara, si no sus lentes protectores y su protección bocal.

Lida: Por cierto, tu notaste que habia algo más en la prueba, ¿Cierto? - Pregunto ya que habia visto la actitud de Izuku en la prueba y le parecía rara.

Izuku: (No se de que habla, yo solo ayude a la gente) - Pensó un poco nervioso, asi que solo se limitó a acentir.

Lida: Lo sabia - Dijo con un sonrisa victoriosa.

Mientras eso sucede, Bakugou miraba esto con una expresión de odio, pudo escuchar algo de lo que Lida dijo, no mucho pero el hecho de que felicitará y alagara a Izuku le molestaba mucho.

Flash back.

Tanto Izuku como Katsuki estaban en la oficina del director de su antigua escuela.

Director: Realmente los felicito de corazón, por haber entrado a la A.U, en especial tu Midoriya-kun - Decia con una sonrisa el hombre.

Katsuki tenia una expresión de enojo, ya que Izuku habia pasado el examen, siendo un "Quirkless". Despues de eso Katsuki forzó a Izuku a ir a la parte trasera de la escuela.

Katsuki: ¡Dime maldito! ¡¿Qué tipo de trampa hiciste?! - Dijo sosteniendolo por el cuello de la camisa y con una expresión de furia.

Izuku: ¡Sueltame! ¡Y ya te lo dije no hice trampa! - Dijo forcejeando el agarre de Katsuki.

Justo en ese momento Katsuki lo iba a golpear pero algo sucedió, en un solo parpadeo por alguna razón Katsuki estaba viendo al cielo.

Katsuki: (¿El cielo?) - Pensó confundido, justo antes de sentir un fuerte golpe en la espalda, cuando entendió la cituación fue que se dio un fuerte golpe al caer al suelo, cuando se levanto vio que Izuku ya ni estaba - ¡DEKU! - Grito muy enojado.

Lo que sucedió fue que Izuku uso su velocidad para zafarse del agarre de Katsuki causándole una perdida del balance sin quererlo y despues de eso se fue corriendo del lugar.

Fin del Flash back.

Katsuki: (Maldito Deku, hasta antes de su coma solo era una piedra a un lado de mi camino, ¡UNA PIEDRA A UN LADO!) - Pensaba mientras rechinaba sus dientes.

Poco a poco la aula se llenaba de los alumnos, Izuku pudo reconocer a 5 personas.

La primera era un chico de pelo rubio con una rayo negro en su pelo, era el chico "idiotisado" de la prueba, en lo poco que lo vio se dio cuenta que era alguien optimista y agradable pero pervertido.

El segundo era un chico de pelo rubio con una cola, el tenia una actitud amable y servicial por lo poco que vio.

La tercera era la chica de pelo azul obscuro con unos como cables que salian de sus orejas, ella parecia reservada y poco social con los demás pero también atenta a las cosas.

La cuarta fue la chica de pelo café de cara redonda que fue amable con él.

Todos ellos menos la chica de pelo castaño lo reconocieron, ya que ellos lo vieron con su traje y ella ya lo había descubierto.

¿?: ¡Hola! - Dijo muy animada acercandose.

Izuku: Hola - Dijo un poco nervioso.

¿?: Tu eres el chico rapido, siento algo antes presentado, soy Ochaco Uraraka - Dijo con una gran sonrisa - Y queria agradecerte por haberme ayudado - Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Izuku: No hay nada de eso, me alegra haber ayudado - Dijo con un poco de vergüenza - Soy Izuku Midoriya - Dijo con una mano tras su nuca.

Ochaco: Fue increíble como lo hacían, era como ... - Entonces empecé a hacer sonidos como imitando a Lomque Izuku hiso - Pero encerio conmigo porque me ayudó mucho - Dijo con un pequeño sonrojo.

Izuku estaba a punto de contestar pero algo se olvidó y era que dije 5 personas y yo solo él dijo tres.

¿?: Oh, eres tu * Gero * - Fue lo que tanto Ochaco como Izuku escucharon y voltearon una ver a una chica de pelo negro como si fuera amarrado en forma de moña y su boca en forma de "V" alargada a los lados y sus ojos eran algo grandes y circulares con sus pestañas remarcadas en la parte de abajo de sus ojos.

Izuku: ¿Tú quién eres? - Pregunto, ya que no la reconoció.

¿?: Bueno soy Tsuyu Asui - Dijo con tranquilidad - ¿Realmente no me recuerdas? *Gero* - Dijo con su dedo en su mentón.

Izuku: (¿Gero? ¿Dondé lo escuche?) - Se preguntó a si mismo - (Un momento, ya se quien es) - Dijo reaccionando - Y dime, ¿Te encuentras bien? - Pregunto un poco preocupado.

Tsuyu: Si me encuentro bien, despues de que me sacaras del camino del auto y te fueras persiguiendolo, llego la ambulancia y me atendieron - Dijo tranquilamente.

Ochaco: ¿Ustedes ya se conocían? - Pregunto un poco celosa de que la dejara excluida de la platica.

Tsuyu: Creó que se podria decir que si - Dijo en total tranquilidad.

Izuku: Si veras lo que sucede es que... - No pudo terminar ya que la puerta se abrió de golpe, todos voltearon a ver y vieron a un hombre de pelo negro largo que se notaba no cuidaba, de ropa totalmente negra, unas especie de gafas en su cuello, con ojeras y sus ojos eran los de alguien cansado, pero lo más peculiar era que estaba metido en una bolsa de dormir.

¿?: Si quieren hacer amigos mejor vayanse de aquí - Dijo con tono molesto mientras se arrastraba hacia el escritorio - Tienen solo 8 segundos para callarse - Dijo poniendose en el escritorio del maestro y saliendo de si bolsa - Mi nombre es Aizawa Shota y soy su maestro titular - Dijo con pereza.

Todos: (¡¿Maestro titular?!) - Se digieron a si mismo muy azombrados de que esa persona fuera un maestro y peor aun su maestro titular.

Aizawa: Bien, esto es apresurado pero quiero que vengan conmigo al patio - Dijo con pereza mientras empezó a buscar algo en la bolsa de dormir - Usen estos - Dijo sacando un traje de color azul con lineas rojas y amarillas.

Después que el maestro les dio uno a cada uno, todos se dirigieron hacia el patio y Ochaco pregunto.

Ochaco: ¿No habra ceremonia de entrada? - Pregunto muy confundida pr las acciones del maestro.

Aizawa: Si se van a volver héroe no tendrán tiempo para esas cosas - Dijo tranquilamente mientras llegaban al patio - Bien, ahora haremos un examen fisico - Dijo sacando un silbato y unas cuantas cosas de su bolsillo.

Shoto: ¿Para qué aremos un examen físico si ya tienen los registros de nuestras anteriores escuelas? - Hablo un tipo de pelo mitad blanco y mitad rojo.

Aizawa: Hey tu, el de pelo rubio ven aquí - No le contesto y llamo a Katsuki - Fuiste uno de los mejores en el examen ¿No? ¿Cuanto fue tu mejor lanzamiento de bola sin tu "Quirk"? - Le pregunto con tranquilidad.

Katsuki: Mi mejor marca fue de 67 metros - Dijo el mencionado.

Aizawa: Quiero que lances esta pelota usando tu "Quiek" - Le dio una bola de beisball

Katsuki: ¡MUEREES! - Grito mientras hacia explotar la vola y la mandaba a volar.

Kirishima: ¿Muere? - Pregunto un pelirojo de pelo punteado.

Hanta: ¿De verdad quiere ser un héroe? - Dijo un pelinegro con protuberancias en los codos.

Aizawa: Ahora miren la marca - Le mostro un aparato.

Katsuki: ¿750 metros? ¡Soy el mejor! - Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Todos los demás tuvieron reacciones mixtas.

Aizawa: Por alguna razón el ministerio piesa que es buena idea documentar el alcance de los Quirk hasta que ustedes sean mayores, asi que en esencia este examen es para saber si tiene futuro como héroes segun mi criterio - Dijo sorprendiendo a todos - Y el que quede en último lugar o no tenga ni una sola calificación superior al promedio sera expulsado - Dijo con seriedad.

Esto causo que todos se asustaran y preocuparan mucho.

[Bien, sere brutalmente sincero, no quiero matarme para buscar los resultados de todos los personajes en internet o volver a ver el capítulo ya que me da flojera y por eso solo pondre los de Izuku]

 **Primera prueba: Carrera de 50 metros.**

Todos habian pasado y le tocaba a Izuku la carrera y se puso a hacer un calentamiento rapido pero lo bueno era que la prueba es una carrera y en ese tipo de cosas destacaba y para colmar le tocaba con Katsuki, lo que paso fue algo iriente en el orgullo de Katsuki.

Aizawa: 3... 2... 1... ¡Corran! - Y disparo al cielo y ambos corrieron usando su "Quirk".

Izuku uso su velocidad para arrevasar a Katsuku en cuestion de nada, literalmente, mientras Katsuki vio como Izuku lo revaso con suma facilidad, cuando Izuku cruzo la linea de final todos tenian las bocas en el suelo.

Aizawa: Midoriya 1,08 segundos - Dijo, hasta a él le asombro el resultado, sabia que era rapido pero no sabia que tanto.

Katsuki: (Deku ¡Hijo de la chingada!) - Pensó enojado ya que fue humillado por Izuku en velocidad.

Izuku respiraba un poco agitado debido a que correr con todas sus fuerzas lo cansaba y no habia comido suficiente en el desayuno para poder usar su poder al 100% sin repercuciones, saco una barra nutritiva de Recobery Girl y la empezo a morder para recuperar las calorias.

 **Segunda prueba: Fuerza de agarre.**

Todos resivieron una maquina para medir que tanta fuerza podian poner en su agarre.

Izuku: (Bien creo que tal vez deberia usar esto) - Entonces su anillo brillo un poco y su mano fue recubierta por lo que parecia energia verde que tomo forma de un traje robotico y apreto la maquina, pero todo esto pasaba frente a la atenta mirada de Ochaco.

Ochaco: Valla, ¡Eres fuerte Izuku-kun! - Dijo impresionada la fuerza total del agarre era de 216 kilogramos, con eso era suficienta para aplastar un craneo humano.

Tsuyu: *Gero* Ochaco-chan tiene razón, eres muy fuerte - Dijo con un dedo en su menton.

Izuku: Gracias Ochaco-san y tu Asui-san - Dijo un poco nervioso, pero era el anillo que lo ayudo dandole un gran aumento de fuerza.

 **Tercer prueba:** Salto de longitud.

Izuku estaba estirando sus piernas para que pudiera ejecutar el plan que tenia para esto. Izuku se coloco y espero a que le digieran que empezara.

Aizawa: Ya - Dijo con un tono de neutralidad.

Izuku corrio lo más rapido que podia y justo en la linea de salto dio un salto y coloco su brazo dercho apuntando hacia el suelo empuñando su mano y esto causo que el anillo lanzara un ataque de energia que le dio un impulso extra.

El salto no fue el más alto definitivamente pero si uno de los más largos, fue tan largo que le falto poco para pasar el que dio Tsuyu.

 **Cuarta prueba:** Saltos laterales.

Aquí hubo un empate, Izuku en efecto hizo los saltos laterales más rapidos, pero Mineta aprevechando que las esferas de su cabello lo repelian reboto a una velocidad suficiente para empatar a Izuku. Aunque para azombro de muchos Izuku mantenia una cara de serenid y no tenia rastros de mucho cansancio, ya que su cuerpo no terminaba de adaptarse a la velocidad que tenia, segun Recobery Girl le faltaba una semana para que su cuerpo se adaptara totalmente.

 **Quinta prueba:** Lanzamiento de bola.

Despues de que Ochaco explicara su habilida "Gravity zero" que literalmente le permitia quitarle el peso a los objetos.

Izuku tomo la bola y se preparo para lanzarla, pero no sabia como, así que simplemente cubrio con su velocidad y la lanzo, pero cuando lo hizo se percato que se movio lento, bueno más bien a una velocidad normal.

Izuku: (Mi velocida, ¿Qué paso?) - Pensó y volteo a ver a su profesor, lo vio bien y recordo el segmento de heroes underground - ¿Usted es Ereaser Head? - Pregunto dando en el clavo.

Todos empezaron a murmurar sobre lo que sucedia.

Aizawa: He visto los videos de tu prueba, varias veceses - Dijo mientras sacaba unos papeles - Eres rapido, pero sin tu anillo no tienes ninguna ofensiva y sin tu velocidad eres facil de derrotar - Dijo con neutralidad - Sin mencionar que apenas obtuviste tu "Quirk" y no tienes experiencia en controlarlo - Dijo viendo los defectos en Izuku - Pero te doy una oportunidad - Dijo dandole otra bola.

Izuku tomo la bola y se puso un poco triste ya que todo lo que dijo era cierto pero despues recordo como Siniestro lo apoyo y Recobery Girl lo animo a volverse heroé.

Izuku: Si, puede que no tenga la experiencia - Dijo y su anillo empezó a brillar con fuerza - Pero eso no me detendra - Dijo y se preparo para lanzar entonces su brazo empezo a generar electricidad - Porque como Green Lantern voy a ser un gran heroe - Entonces lanzo la bola y en ella se genero a su alrededor un cohete y despues de un rato el cohete desaparecio y la pelota cayo - Digame Aizawa-sensei, ¿Usted cree que me podrian alcanzar siquiera? - Dijo con una sonrisa confiada mientras su cuerpo desplegaba cargas electricas y su anillo brillaba fuertemente.

Aizawa puso una sonrisa ya que le gusto la actitud que tuvo Izuku.

Katsuki: ¡DEKU MALDITO DESGRACIADO! ¡QUIERO QUE PELEES CONMIGO! - Grito el chico explosivo apunto de golpear a Izuku pero una como cinta lo envolvio de brazos y piernas mientras sus explosiones cezaron.

Aizawa: Calmate, que se me rececan los ojos - Dijo mientras sus ojos se ponian de color rojo y su pelo se elevo en el aire casi como si fuera un super sajajin - Además no lo hubieras golpeado - Dijo y todos voltearon a ver a que Izuku ya ni siquiera estaba en ese lugar en cambio estaba detras de Aizawa.

Mientras tanto.

Recobery Girl miraba todo lo sucedido con una sonrisa con gran tranquilidad, ya que comfiaba en que Izuku pasaria la prueba de Aizawa sin problema, pero junto a ella estaba All Might que se encontraba en la A.U como maestro para buscar a un sucesor para el One for all, él se encontaba viendo todo lo sucedio con la boca casi tocando él suelo.

Recobery G: Vez como te he dicho que esta año, tenemos gente prometedora - Dijo la mujer mayor.

All Might no reaccionaba en lo más minimo, realmente habia mucho potencial en Izuku y eso le llamo la atención.

Despues de todo el royo Izuku se dispuso a irse corriendo pero fue detenido, por tres razones.

Lida: Midoriya-kun - Izuku volteo a ver a Lida - Yo sabia que eras alguien increible - Dijo con admiración por la habilidad del chico.

Izuku: ¿Encerio? - Dijo un poco nervioso - No creo que sea tan genial - Dijo muy apenado.

Lida: Pero que dices, estoy seguro que si tuvieramos una carrera me vencerias - Alagandolo - Y por eso ahora pienso en ti como mi rival - Dijo entonces Izuku lo vio y lo vio con azombro, el que lo reconociera como rival signifiaba que lo veia como alguien increible que debia derrotar y como Green Lantern no podia fallar a algo así.

Izuku: Entonces, esforcemonos - Dijo con una sonrisa tranquila pero este momento fue interrumpido.

Ochaco: Deku-kun - Dijo llegando por atras y abrasandolo.

Izuku: Ochaco-san - Dijo sonrojado por el afecto que le dio la chica - Estuviste increible - Dijo con estrellitas en sus ojos.

Tsuyu: Hola Midoriya-kun - Dijo llegando caminando tranquilamente.

Izuku: Hola Asui-san - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Tsuyu: Por favor llamame "Tsuyu-chan" - Le dijo con neutralidad pero siempre amigable - Opino que tu "Quirk" es bastante genial igual que Ochaco-chan dice, nunca habia visto un "Quirk" como los tuyos - Dijo la chica.

Lida: ¿Deku? Ese es tu apellido - Pregunto confundido por tal "apellido".

Izuku: No, ese es un apodo que Kachan me dio para insultarme por qué el dice que "Deku" significa "inutil" - Dijo un poco incomodo.

Ochaco: ¿Encerio? Pues yo creo que "Deku" suena como "Puedes hacerlo" - Dijo con una sonrisa amable.

Tsuyu: Pienso igual que Ochaco-chan, no creo que Bakugou-kun sepa apreciar tu forma de ser y habilidades - Dijo de manera directa y llendo al punto.

Izuku: (Tienen razón, Kachan ya no me controla) - Pensó y puso una sonrisa - Pues entonces soy Deku - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Lida: Creo que te lo tomaste muy bien demasiado rapido - Dijo con la seja levantada.

Entonces todos juntos se fueron a la estación de trenes para despues despedirce y Izuku se fuera corriendo con sus gafas puestas y con una gran sonrisa.

Izuku: (Hoy es el primer paso, para volverme heróe, hoy ya no corro por miedo hoy corro para salvar y brillare con la luz de mi linterna) - Pensó mientras corria y su anillo brillo con fuerza.

Mientras tanto en un planeta con el simbolo de Green Lantern que se llamaba: Mogo, un hombre de pelo negro peinado hacia atras, un smoking de color blanco, una rosa blanca en su tacuche, guantes y ojos de color azul.

¿?: Mira, él es la persona que porta tu anillo ahora, espero mucho de él como lo hice de ti - Dijo con una de sus manos en la tumba - Ves te prometi que encontraria a alguien que verdaderamente merezca tu anillo - Dijo con una sonrisa tranquila - Él tiene tu valentia y el poder de tu amigo: Flash - Dijo con tranquilidad - Sabes no fue tan dificil que tu anillo no elijiera a nadie que no tuviera ideales de proteger el bien y a los demás, el problema fue que apareciera alguien con esos ideales, claro que sin que yo lo creara de una u otra forma - Dijo mientras se levantaba - Bueno viejo amigo, me voy que tengo que hacer unas cosas, te vere en otro "momento", adios, Hal - Dijo el hombre mientras chasqueaba sus dedos y desaparecia, entonces nos enfocamos en la tumba con el titulo de...

 **Aquí llase Hal Jordan un amigo, padre y compañero, el mejor Green Lantern**

Pero eso es historia para otro dia.

Está historia continuara...


	4. Feliz Año Nuevo

Black998: Hola a todos lectores, es un placer dirigirme a ustedes para decirles Feliz año nuevo

ChapinOtaku: Oye, pero todavía falta para eso, si son las 5 de la tarde con 26 minutos.

Black998: ¿Y? Bueno no importa, quiero darles las gracias por leer mis historias y acompañarme este 2017.

Shuzo: **_Da el mensaje de una vez_**.

Black998: Cierto, bueno amigos quiero informar con gusto lo siguiente:

1\. Naruto el sabio invocador de Pokémon, esta a punto de finalizar la primera mitad despues de 2 años de escribir.

2\. "Issei el protector de la tierra" no esta en Hiatus, solo que me tarde un poco en escribir.

3\. Gracias por la aceptación de mi nueva historia: "Deku: the flash Lanter" y "Ultimate ga Kill (Traducción)".

4\. "El dragón que llegó a Halkenia" pues nada que les deba decir aparte de que sera muy emocionantes los nuevos capítulos al igual que "El campeón de otro mundo".

5\. Tengo pensado sacar 2 nuevas historias este 2018, ya veremos que dice el tiempo.

6: "El freak que llegó a Ecuestria" tuvo un mejor resivimiento del que pense que tendría realmente, espero poder llevar esta historia.

ChapinOtaku: Más le vale.

6\. Este año intentare que no hayan hiatus.

7\. Y para finalizar ya son más de 557 seguidores entre todas mis historias y quiero darles las gracias.

Black998: Muchas gracias por leer mis historias y les deseo un año lleno de alegría felicidades y éxito, asi que.

 ** _Aqui se despide atentamente su amigo: Black998._**


	5. Chapter 4

Hola - Persona hablando.

(Hola) - Persona pensando.

 ** _Hola_** \- Seres muy poderosos hablando.

 _ **(Hola)** _\- Seres muy poderosos pensando.

Capitulo 4: **El entrenamiento** **de combate.**

Después de clases Izuku corrió a su casa.

Izuku: Hola Mamá - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Inko: Hola Izu, ¿Cómo te fue? - Pregunto con emocionada por que su pequeño rayo verde le dijiera como le fue.

Izuku: La verdad, me fue mejor de lo que esperaba - Dijo con una sonrisa incómoda mientras entraba a su cuarto a alta velocidad y salia cambiado, la verdad la experiencia no fue del todo grata pero no fue mala - Bueno Mamá, me tengo que ir al hospital, cuando vuelva te lo contaré todo - Dijo mientras se iba.

Corria hacia el hospital debido a que siempre tenía que ir con Recobery Girl al hospital para hablar de su condición y avances, al llegar como siempre se registró y fue donde la heroína.

Recobery G: Hola Midoriya-kun - Dijo la mujer mayor con una sonrisa - Dime ¿Cómo estas? - Pregunto la heroína.

Izuku: Muy bien, últimamente he aprendido a combinar mi Quirk y el anillo - Dijo ya que siempre que podía entrenaba, además pronto seria sábado y Siniestro lo vendría a instruir.

Recobery G: Eso esta bien, ahora háblame un poco de Siniestro-san - Pregunto ya que Izuku le hablo a profundidad sobre el asunto

Izuku: Pues podría describirlo con una sola palabra, serio, el es muy serio en todo momento, debes en cuando parece interesado en algo pero aparte de ello nada excepto su trabajo hace que se emocioné - Dijo recordando que Siniestro era muy recluido.

Recobery G: Ya veo - Dijo la mujer - (Creo que tal vez podría mal influenciarlo) - Pensó un poco pero despues lo vio toquetear su anillo mientras le daba pequeñas demostraciones de su poder - Eso es todo Midoriya-kun - Dijo con tranquilidad - Puedes irte.

Izuku: Gracias Miss. Recobery Girl - Entonces se fue corriendo del hospital.

Recobery G: Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué no vuela en vez de correr? - Se pregunto ya que lo había visto volar un par de veces.

Mientras Izuku solo corría a su casa para hablar con su madre, cenar e irse a dormir.

Time skip.

Izuku estaba frente a la A.U listo para sus estudios, entro en la escuela y se dispuso a ir a su clase pero a no menos de dos pasillos se choco con alguien.

Izuku: Au - Dijo mientras cai de espaldas, después de recuperarse se puso a recoger su mochila y sus cosas.

¿?: Lo siento, no he visto, dejame ayudarte - Izuku volteo hacia arriba para ver a una linda chica de pelo naranja atado con una cola hacia un lado de su cabeza.

Izuku: Gracias - Dijo mientras se levantaba y ella lo ayudaba a recoger sus cosas - Un placer, soy Izuku Midoriya de 1ro. A - Dijo ya con su mochila ordenada.

¿?: Me llamo Itsuka Kendo de 1ro. B - Dijo amablemente, ante la mirada de la chica había un chico que parecía muy indefenso y temeroso - Bueno me tengo que ir, una vez más perdon - Dijo mientras se iba corriendo - Neito ¡Ven aquí! - Escucho gritar a la chica.

Izuku: (Parece tener un carácter fuerte) - Pensó con nerviosismo mientras se iba a su aula.

Ochaco: ¡Hola Deku-kun! - Le dijo enérgicamente la chica.

Tsuyu: Hola Midoriya-kun - Dijo la chica rana junto a Ochaco.

Izuku: Hola, Ochaco-san, Asui-san - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Tsuyu: Llamame, "Tsuyu-chan" - Dijo con tranquilidad.

Izuku: Esta bien - Dijo con nervios, después de una simple, trivial y nada relevante combersación el peli verde se dio cuenta de que Lida estaba hablando con alguien más - Hola Lida-kun - Dijo volteando a ver al chico que estaba hablando con Momo.

Lida: Midoriya-kun - Dijo con una sonrisa - Mira te presento a Yaoyorozu-san - Dijo dándole paso a la pelinegra de cola viera a Izuku.

Izuku: Ho..hola, Yaoyorozu-san, me llamo Izuku Midoriya - Dijo nervioso mientras le daba la mano.

Momo: Un placer, Momo Yaoyorozu - Dijo seriamente mientras le daba la mano, pero rapidamente noto el anillo del chico - Disculpa la pregunta, pero ¿No esta prohibido el uso de anillos o joyera metálica? - Dijo con una ceja alzada.

Izuku: Si esta prohibida pero tengo un permiso especial ya que con este anillo puedo manifestar mi segunda "Quirk" - Dijo con nerviosismo, ese era la explicación que le dijo Recobery Girl que diera, ya que decir:

"Es el anillo que me dieron unos entes que han tenido eones de vida que protegen el espacio con un ejercito de alienigenas que pueden usar anillos como este"

Momo: ¿Y cuales son exactamente tus "Quirk"? - Pregunto la chica, curiosa, todos escuchaban atentos a esto.

Izuku: Bueno mis "Quirks" son... - No pudo terminar ya que la puerta se abrio repentinamente.

All Might: ¡Estoy...! - Dijo con una enorme sonrisa - ...Entrando como una persona normal - Dijo dejando con una gota de sudor a todos - Bien, todos preparense, tendremos una clase de entrenamiento - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Momo: Creo que podemos hablar después - Dijo llendo a su asiento.

All Might: Bien, soy su maestro de combate practico en heroismo - Dijo llenando de emoción a todos - Bien vallan a los vestidores y ponganse sus trajes especiales, después vallan al campo de entrenamiento A, tienen 10 minutos - Dijo mientras se iba.

Time skip

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala de monitoreo ya con su trajes, solo puedo decir que a pesar de que todos sus trajes son adecuados a ellos, hay algunos que dejan algo que desear en diseño, como por ejemplo el de Mineta, Kaminari o Izuku.

Izuku estaba con un aura azulada, tenia una camisa verde con su simbolo en ella, una chaqueta roja, un pantalo negro, zapatos deportivos rojos y sus gafas.

Ochaco: O vamos Deku-kun, al menos te sienta bien - Dijo con una sonrisa animada.

Tsuyu: Demasiado simple - Dijo directa.

Izuku: (Vamos Izuku, Mamá te tejió la camisa, el pantalon, la chaqueta y te dio las gafas, no puedes ser tan mal agradecido) - En un principio habia decidido usar su traje de Linterna pero no iba a menos preciar la ropa de su madre.

All Might: Tendremos un ejercicio de entrenamiento donde habran 2 equipos de dos integrantes cada uno, uno seran los héroes y el otro villanos, los villanos protegerán esta bomba falsa y los héroes deben recuperarla - Dijo con una sonrisa pero serio - Bien todos, tomen un papel para decidir los equipos - Dijo sacando una caja.

Izuku: Bien, veamos con quien me toca - Dijo mientras sacaba un numero el cual era...

Time skip.

Izuku: (Bueno, creo que me pudo haber ido mejor) - Pensó conforme con su pareja.

Su pareja era Momo, mientras los villanos eran Bakugou y Kirishima.

Momo: Bien, primero que nada deberiamos ver los planos, memorizalos - Dijo viendo los planos, pero volteo a ver que Izuku veia rapidamente todos para despues dejarlos en su lugar - Te dije que los memorices, no que les heches un vistazo - Dijo seria.

Izuku: Ya lo he hecho - Dijo causando que Momo levantara la ceja - Bueno, para trabajar mejor deberiamos hablarnos un poco de nuestras Quirk - Dijo causando un asentimiento por Momo.

Momo: Bien, mi "Quirk" es "Creación" - Dijo la chica - Si se la composición quimica de las cosas puedo crearlas - Dijo la chica.

Izuku: Bien, eso nos puede ser util - Dijo pensativo - Bien yo poseo dos "Quirk" la primera es "Super velocidad" me permite moverme a muy altas velocidades, casi tan rapido como el sonido y "Materialización" es similar a tu "Quirk" la diferencia es que yo puedo materializar cosas con energia, pero estas no cuentan con ciertas caracteristicas como por ejemplo: si creo comida, esta no es comestible - Dijo dejando azombrada a Momo.

Momo: Bien tus "Quirk" son muy utiles, pero tines desventaja, no podras correr como quisieras ahí dentro - Dijo razonando - Podrias entrar y tomar la bomba sin que se den cuenta - Dijo.

Izuku: Lo dudo, los pasillos son muy pequeños, tendria que ir recto contra ellos y las explosiones de Kachan me detendran - Dijo seriamente - Tengo un plan pero necesito que confies en mi Yaoyurozu-san - Dijo el peli verde.

Momo al ver su seriedad asintio convensida, él le agradaba.

Time skip.

All Might: _Comiencen!_ \- Les indico el heroe numero 1.

Kirishima: Bakugou, ¿A dondé vas? - Le pregunto ya que se estaba llendo de la habiación.

Bakugou: A atrapar a Deku - Dijo enojado.

Kirishima: ¿Por qué me toco con él? - Suspirando, mientras Bakugou se iba.

Mientras tanto.

Izuku creo una pequeña plataforma con una baranda donde se subio Momo y se agarro con fuerza.

Momo: ¿Estas seguro? - Pregunto algo insegura.

Izuku: Claro, ya lo he hecho antes - Dijo un poco confiado - (Solo fue una vez) - Pensó muerto de miedo recordando como salvo a Ochaco, entonces empezo una carrera hacia la pared a velocidad normal.

Sero: ¿Qué hacen? - Preguntó con una seja levantada.

Mineta: Se van a estrellar - Dijo incredulo.

All Might: (¿Qué planea este joven?) - Pensó viendo a Izuku.

Ochaco: (Un momento...) - Pensó un poco - (Pared, Deku, velocidad =...) - Pensó literalmente - ¡Ya se que quiere hacer! - Dijo animadamente.

Tsuyu: ¿Lo sabes? Y ¿Qué es? - Pregunto la chica rana.

Ochaco: Ya lo veras - Dijo con una sonrsia.

Todos vieron con curiosidad.

Izuku estaba a un metro de la pared y pego un arranque a super velocidada y empezo a correr por la pared y entro por una ventana del tercer piso.

Izuku: Bien Youyorozu-san, empecemos con el plan - Dijo desapareciendo la plataforma con cuidado.

Youyoruzu: Bien - Dijo y ambos empezaron a moverse con cuidado por el lugar.

¿?: ¡Haya voy Deku! - Escucharon gritar, rapidamente se metieron a una habitación y vieron a Bakugou caminar hacia las escaleras que llevaban al 2do piso.

Izuku: Hay que movernos rapido, cuando se de cuenta de que no estamos haya abajo vendra por nosotros - Dijo a lo que Momo asintio.

Entonces subieron al cuarto nivel e Izuku lo reviso rapidamente y haci hasta que llegaron al 6 nivel y encontraron las escaleras al ultimo nivel el cual no tenia ventanas en un cuarto cerrado donde estaba Kirishima con las escaleras tras de él.

Momo: Bien hay que sacarlo de ahí - Dijo seriamente - Dame un segundo - Se dio la vulta y Izuku vio como su pecho brillo un poco y de el saco una espada y escudo - Bien usemos tu estrategia - Entonces se aproximo a la puerta para que Kirishima la viera.

Kirishima: ¡Hey tu! - Grito y corrio hacia ella, mientras ella se iba corriendo y el la perseguia, hasta que desapraecio - ¿A dondé se fue? - Pensó rascandose la cabeza.

¿?: ¡ **Hammer**! - Entoces volteo y vio a Izuku corriendo a mucha velocidad con un martillo gigante de energia a punto de golpearlo.

Kirishima: ¡Endure...! - No pudo terminar de hablar ya que el martillo lo hiso retroceder golpeandose contra un muro.

Izuku: Eso salio bi... - Tampoco pudo terminar.

Momo: ¡Cuidado! - Lo tacleo haciendo que ambos calleran al suelo evitando una explosión, pero aun asi Izuku fue rozado y quemo su camisa y chaqueta.

Katsuki: ¡Deku Maldito! - Grito enojado, lanzo otra explosión pero una barrera de color verde protegio a ambos.

Izuku: ¡Hay que planer algo más! - Dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa y chaqueta que estaban prendiendo fuego.

Momo: Retenlo, ire por la bo... - Tampoco termino de hablar ya que escucho algo más, y volteo a ver.

Kirishima: Aun estoy de pie - Dijo y corrio hacia ellos, entonces Izuku creo otra barrera mientras ellos estaban tapando el pasillo con ellos en medio.

Katsuki lanzaba constantemente explosiones mientras Kirishima golpeaba la barrera. Momo esmpezo a mostrar un pequeño ataque de panico.

Izuku: Youyorozu-san, tranquilizate - Entonces Momo lo vio pero al verlo se sorprendio, la cara de Izuku tenia una sonrisa tranquilizadora, un poco nerviosa pero amable y calida - Nosotros podemos - Dijo con una sornisa - Yo detendre a Kachan y Kirishima-san tanto puedo y tu iras por la bomba, probablemente no pueda con ambos pero no permitire que Kachan te persiga - Seamos sinceros, si Bakugou puede lanzar explosiones a distancia Momo no podria escapar.

Momo: Esta bien - Entonces tomo se aferro con fuerza a su escudo y espada.

Izuku: En el dia más brillante y en la noche más oscura, el mal no escapará a mi vista. Que aquellos que adoran al mal, teman mi poder: ¡LA LUZ DE LINTERNA VERDE! - Entonces una luz segó a todos y los muros qu detenían a Bakugou y Kirishima los expulso dandole chance a Momo de correr.

Kirishima: ¡No escapa...! - No pudo perseguirla ya que una mano de color verde lo atrapo y lo lanzo atravesando un muro.

Izuku: Yo soy tu oponente - Dijo Izuku saliendo del humo con su ropa de héroe [La que mensione, en otros capitulos].

Katsuki: ¡DEKU! - Salio por la espalda de Izuku atacandolo con una explosión.

Izuku se cubrió con una burbuja verde que uso como escudo, usando su velocidad avanzó hacia Katsuki mientras se cubria, empuño su mano y fue rodeada por un guante de box para reducir el daño al dar el puñetazo a Katsuki.

Izuku: **¡Speed smash!** **(Destrucción veloz)** \- Grito al lanzar al explosivo.

Kirishima: Ten esto - Grito mientras le daba un poderoso puñetazo por la espalda.

Izuku resivio de lleno el golpe, pero gracias a que formo un pequeño escudo en su espalda logro amortiguar el daño.

Izuku: **¡Double Hammer! (Doble martillo)** \- Entonces creo dos martillos con los que intento aplastar a Kirishima, pero el los detuvo con sus manos desnudas.

Katsuki: ¡AAAAAHHHHH! - Una fuerte explosión se dirigio a Izuku, el cual desapareció los martillos y corrio por la pared y techo para colocarse detras de Kirishima, mas o menos como a 5 metros - ¡NO HUYAS DEKU! - Grito enojado.

Kirishima: Esto apenas empieza - Dijo pero recordo algo - Detenlo, ire por la chica - Dijo mientras se iba por un pasillo.

Izuku: Kachan - Dijo serio.

Katsuki: Deku - Dijo enojado.

La mirada de ambos era sumamente fuerte, seria y emocionada.

Pero eso es historia para otro día.

Esta historia continuará...


	6. Aviso

Hola lectores este es un pequeño dato informativo, voy a cambiar la portada de casi todas mis historias.

Las voy a cambiar por unas portadas que me tome el tiempo de dibujar yo mismo.

Solo eso, lamento haberlos ilusionado si pensaron que era un capítulo nuevo.


	7. Chapter 5

Hola – Persona hablando.

(Hola) – Persona pensando.

 _ **Hola** _– Seres muy poderosos hablando.

 ** _(Hola)_** – Seres muy poderosos pensando.

Capítulo 5: **Confrontación inminente**

Tanto Katsuki como Izuku se miraban muy seriamente listos para empezar este combate de" titanes", Katsuki corrió a Izuku el cual lanzo una explosión con su derecha, mientras se impulsaba con la izquieda para quedar sobre Izuku, lanzándole otra explosión desde arriba, para después caer a su espalda y lanzarle otra explosión.

Katsuki: Ja ¡Comete eso "Deku"! – Dijo con una sonrisa un tanto macabra.

Izuku: ¡Y tu esto! – Dijo mientras salía del humo con, y con guantes de box en ambas manos le daba un gancho en la mandíbula, después una serie de yaps a súper velocidad en el estómago y para rematar un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda haciéndolo retroceder – Tal vez no pueda golpearte tan fuerte como tú a mi… - Dijo mientras el reflejo de sus gafas cubrían su vista - …¡Pero si te puedo dar 10 golpes por cada 1 que me des tú! – Dijo con una sonrisa bajo su máscara.

Katsuki: ¡Aaahhh! – Dijo lanzando una explosión frontal.

Ya que el lugar era un pasillo cerrado, Izuku debía pensar rápido antes de que la explosión lo tocara, así que retrocedió lo suficiente para poder notar que la explosión golpearía una columna principal, rápidamente se colocó frente a la explosión.

Izuku: ¡Maldición Kachan! – Le grito muy molesto – (Ojalá esto funcione) – Entonces empezó a girar sus brazos mientras estaban estirados hacia adelante, en menos de unos segundos sus brazos crearon dos pequeños tornados que contrarrestaron la explosión – (Que bueno que funciono, si lo hubiera detenido con un muro o encerrándolo en una burbuja, seguramente Kachan hubiera sido afectado por la energía de la explosión contenida) – Pensó algo agitado.

Pero del humo salió Katsuki que se posiciono frente a Izuku, para lanzarse una explosión en la cara, Izuku en respuesta se recoloco los guantes de box de energía y se hizo a un lado esquivando la explosión que paso de largo, rápidamente adelantandose a el movimiento Izuku tomo el brazo se Bakugou con su mano izquierda y le dio un gancho a Katsuki, pero en vez de soltarlo, cada vez iba a caerse Izuku rápidamente lo atraía hacia él jalándolo del brazo y dándole un golpe en la cara, pecho o estómago, este proceso lo ripitio varias veces.

Katsuki: ¡CABRON! – Le grito para sostener la mano con la que Izuku lo sotenia y rápidamente aplicarle una derribada y posteriormente apuntarle con sus manos para lanzar otra explosión.

Mientras tanto.

Momo corría, ya estaba dos niveles sobre Izuku y Katsuki, ella solo podía escuchar las grandes explosiones de Katsuki.

Momo: (Debo llegar a la bomba, Midoriya-san hizo su parte al ganarme tiempo y mantener alejado a Bakugou-san) – Pensó aliviada, al igual que Izuku dedujo que si ella se enfrentaba a Katsuki cara a cara ella perdería sin remedio alguno.

Pero un sonido en seco la detuvo. *Crak* Fue el ruido y vio como frente a ella el suelo se desquebrajaba para después destruirse y de él salía Kirishima.

Kirishima: ¡Ja parece que te encontré! – Dijo con una sonrisa de lado – (Mierda, no puedo golpear a una mujer)

Momo: Parece que si – Dijo con una sonrisa confiada – (En un combate cuerpo a cuerpo yo perderé)

Ambos se veian mutuamente, Momo no podia encontrarse más nerviosa por los posibles resultados de esta pelea que se podian resumir en 2.

1\. Vencia con una muy pequeña posibilidad.

2\. Kirishima vence sin remedio.

Momo: (Debo aprovechare cualquier oportunidad) - Entonces se coloco en posición de combate.

Kirishima se lanzo hacia ella, ella reacciono por poco, esquivándolo se hizo a un lado, pero más que golpearla era más como un abrazo ya que el se acercó con los brazos abiertos. Ella le lazo un "espedazo" y literalmente la espada fue repelida.

Kirishima: Eso no me afecto - Dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

Momo: (Rayos) - Pensó - (Debo usar otro enfoque) - Entonces le lanzo la espada a la cara.

Kirishima solo levanto su ceja ante esto y la agarro en el aire y la partió a la mitad con sus manos, al levantar la vista noto que Momo ya no estaba.

Kirishima: ¿A donde se fue? - Dijo viendo a todos lados, y empezó a caminar en busca de Momo aunque claramente desconfiado - ¡¿Donde estas?! - Grito esperando que se haya rendido ya que no quería hacerle daño y haci estuvo un rato, no mucho pero más o menos como 30 segundos.

Momo: ¡Por aquí! - Grito Momo desde el otro lado del pasillo, justo para irse por otro pasillo y acto seguido Kirishima la empezó a perseguir.

Justo cuando cruzo el pasillo y se tropezó gracias a una cuerda de pescar que estaba atada entre columnas, al caer su cara y todo su torso callo en un extraño liquido de color gris.

Kirishima: ¿Qué es esto? - Dijo levantándose todo embarrado.

Momo: Una reseta especial que combina acerrin y arcilla calcinada - Dijo mientras sacaba un lanzallamas y le disparaba.

Kirishima por reflejo se endureció y a pesar de que el lanzallamas le resultaba muy caliente no lo lastimaba asi que Momo dejo de atacar.

Kirishima: Eso no me ha hecho nada - Dijo con un sonrisa pero cuando se empezo a acercar a Momo noto que su cuerpo se empezó a detener.

Momo: Puede que no lo sepas pero te lo diré igual, te acabo de poner cemento de secado rápido y el fuego a servido para sacarlo rápidamente - Entonces saco una especie de cinta con la que enrollo a Kirishima - Puede que no te detenga pero no podrás salir de allí fácilmente - Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se empezaba a ir corriendo para capturar la bomba - ¡Midoriya-san estoy cerca de la bomba! ¡Aguanta un poco más! - Dijo por un comunicador que poseía en su oído derecho.

Mientras tanto.

Varios pisos abajo, Izuku, el cual tenia todo su brazo derecho hasta un poco después de su hombro tenia destruido su traje al tiempo que tenia guantes de box en manos y sus heridas se empezaban a curar rápidamente, mientras Bakugou por otro lado no tenia roto su traje más aun así estaba sangrando un poco desde su nariz, boca y su frente, Bakugou se limpio la sangre y escupió un pequeño cumulo de sangre, por otro lado el traje de Izuku se empezó a regenerar y quedar tal cual estaba como el principio.

Katsuki: ¡Deku! - Grito mientras se impulsaba con sus dos manos con explosiones para avanzar a Izuku y ataco con su mano derecha una vez más, pero para su sorpresa Izuku esquivo fácilmente, incluso lo hizo ver más fácil de lo que había hecho antes.

Izuku: Predecible -Dijo seriamente para acertarle un poderoso gancho en la mandíbula que mando a Katsuki al aire - Eres predecible, Kacchan - Dijo mientras lo encerraba en una burbuja.

Katsuki: ¿¡Qué clase de trampa hiciste maldito!? - Grito muy enojado golpeando la burbuja con sus explosiones.

Izuku: No hice ninguna trampa, lo que pasa es que siempre atacas con la misma mano y de la misma forma - Dijo con seriedad.

Momo: ¡Midoriya-san estoy cerca de la bomba! ¡Aguanta un poco más! - Fue lo que escucho Izuku.

Izuku: No se preocupe Yaoyoruzu-san, tengo atrapado a Kachan - Dijo pero vio como Katsuki se ponía cada vez más errático - Pero sugiero que se apresure, Kachan parece estar a punto de que le de rabia - Dijo viendo el como reaccionaba su "amigo".

Katsuki: Sabes Deku - Dijo mientras tomaba el anillo de la granada de su brazo - Sabes como funciona mi Quirk, pero estoy seguro que no esperabas esto - Grito abriendo fuego.

De su guante salio un explosión tan fuerte que destruyo la burbuja y siguió de largo, Izuku al ver esto corrió de la explosión antes de que lo golpeará, justo antes de ser alcanzado por la explosión, y empezó a correr incluso más rápido, dando como resultado que justo antes de chocar con el juro cerrase los ojos, iba tan rápido que fue cubierto por rayos además que empezó a vibrar pero cuando abrió solo pudo apreciar que estaba fuera del edificio y tras él solo habían escombros dejados por la explosión.

* * *

Mientras tanto.

Todos en la sala de observación e incluso el propio All Might tenían la boca hasta el suelo, primero Izuku era ultra rápido, podía crear lo que le viniese en gana, podía correr por las paredes y atravesar objetos sólidos, eso era estar pues como la palabra popular decía "Roto".

Ochacko: Se los dije, Deku-kun es increíble - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Tsuyu: Si, la verdad es que Midoriya-chan es una verdadera caja de sorpresas - Dijo con un dedo en su menton.

All Might: (Este chico esta ¡All might!) - Dijo emocionado y asombrado.

Lida: ¿Como lo hizo? - Pregunto muy asombrado.

All Might: Eso es algo que desconozco joven Lida - Dijo pero aun asombrado.

Shoto: (Este tipo...) - Pensó de forma sospechosa.

* * *

Volviendo con el prota

Izuku estaba algo shockeado pero volteo a ver y Bakugou reía como demente, seguramente pensaba que logro golpearlo, el que atravesara la pared fue algo sorprendente pero después tendría tiempo para eso.

Izuku: Comprobare esto más tarde - Entonces empezó a correr a Bakugou - ¡Pero por ahora derrotare a "Kachan"! - Cuando empezó a moverse lo suficientemente más rápido la energía de su anillo lo rodee y se transformo en una locomotora - ¡CHU CHU MOTHERFUCKER! - Le grito a Bakugou el cual lo volteo a ver.

Katsuki: Mierda - Dijo en un susurro siendo incapaz de reaccionar ya que el tren estaba a solo 5 metros de él.

Izuku: **¡TRAIN SMASH!** \- Grito mientras la locomotora golpeara a Bakugou, parando automáticamente y después Katsuki se estampara contra el muro, dejándolo inconsciente - Debo ir por la bomba - Dijo respirando algo cansado.

Entonces corrió a toda velocidad subiendo los niveles, al llegar al antepenúltimo nivel vio como había una "estatua".

Izuku: Valla, ¿Estas bien? - Le pregunto algo preocupado por su compañero.

Kirishima: ¡MMMMM! - Era lo único que se podía entender pero podía ver como el concreto se estaba empezando a fisurar rápidamente.

Izuku: Lo tomare como un si - Dijo para seguir por delante, corrió un poco hasta que llego hasta el nivel superior donde Momo se acercaba a la bomba - Yaoyorozu-san - Dijo el peli verde.

Momo: Midoriya-san, estas a salvo - Dijo suspirando de alivio, ya que cuando la explosión más poderosa de Katsuki se dio, se encontró muy preocupada.

Izuku: Tu no te lastimaste, ¿Verdad? - Dijo el green lantern,

Momo negó con la cabeza, pero aun así, no pudo evitar sentir un fuerte sentido de admiración por el corredor.

Momo: (Creo que es el inicio de una buena amistad) - Pensó con una sonrisa.

Izuku: Bien, te sedo el Honor - Dijo haciendose a un lado para que Momo tocara la bomba.

All Might: ¡LOS HEROES GANAN! - Grito el rubio.

Izuku levanto su mano con una sonrisa, Momo solo puso una sonrisa pero vio como el traje de Izuku empezo a desaparecer y lo dejo en pantalones y una camisa totalmente rota que dejaba ver el fisico de Izuku, que si bien no era una "mole" estaba bien formado y daba la impresión de que hacia bastante ejercicio.

Las mujeres no pudieron evitar un sonrojo bastante lindo, mientras algunos otros...

Mineta: (¡Maldito suertudo!) - Penso celoso al ver la reaccion de las feminas.

* * *

Time skip

Todos los combates habían terminado y todos ya estaban cambiados y listos para resivir la ultima clase pero habia algo que Izuku noto, el musulman no estaba por ningún lado.

Izuku: (Kachan ¿Donde estas?) - Pensó viendo a todos lados.

Kirishima: Oigan, saben donde esta Bakugou-san - Pregunto el pelo pincho.

Lida: Desconozco del paradero de Bakugou-san - Dijo mientras se mantenía rígido.

Toru: No están sus cosas - Dijo la chica invisible.

Ojiro: Lo vi caminando por los pasillos hace un rato - Dijo el chico de la cola.

Izuku se levanto y salio corriendo ante la atenga mirada de todos. Lo busco por todos lados pero no lo habia encontrado o eso fue hasta que llego a la salida de la escuela donde vio al C4 andante llendose de la escuela.

Izuku: ¡Kachan! - Le grito al explosivo.

El rubio volteo lentamente, pero su mirada se viea ensombrecida, tenia vendada la frente y su brazo lo tenia en un descansador que tenia sostenido con su cuello.

Izuku: Yo queria... - Empezo pero no fue como quisera que terminara.

Katsuki: ¡Callate! - Le grito mostrando su ira - Me pudiste vencer, haci que más te vale no digas nada - Dijo dándole la espalda - ¡La próxima yo te venceré! - Grito mientras se iba caminando.

Izuku solo puso una sonrisa algo nerviosa al ver que el rubio no se desanimo, pero vio como llego All Might de la nada listo para consolarlo.

Izuku: Bueno, al menos lo intenta - Dijo viendo a All Might ser rechazado por Katsuki.

Mientras tanto.

Ochacko: (¡Rivalidad predestinada!) - Dijo con estrellitas en los ojos.

Lida: (No creo que esto sea correcto) - Pensó con una gota de sudor.

Tsuyu: (Midoriya-chan, es bastante lindo) - Algo sonrojada.

Momo: (Midoriya-san es alguien interesante) - Dijo interesante en el peli verde.

Bien de aqui en más todo sucede igual con la elección del presidente, la diferencia es que Lida se queda de presidente y no Momo por el simple hecho que Midoriya que Lyda es mejor prospecto para presidente, porque lo conoce un poco mejor.

Time skip

Habian pasado unos dias desde el entrenamiento, por lo que sabia el lunes de la proxima semana iran a un entrenamiento especial con All Might y otro heroe, o eso le habia dicho Lida y Momo.

Izuku: *Bostezo* Que aburridas han estado las clases - Dijo caminando como cosa rara a su casa en vez de correr - ¿Por qué Siniestro-san no habra venido? - Se prguntó a si mismo.

Mientras caminaba por la solitaria calle noto que su anillo estaba parpadeando.

Izuku: ¿Qué? - Toco el anillo.

Anillo: ¡HOLA! ¡HOLA! - Eschucho del anillo - ¡KAI-RO AL HABLA ESTOY USANDO UN MENSAJE DE CORTO ALCANCE PORQUE CASI NO TENGO ENERGIA! - Escucho Izuku y quedo asombrado - ¡SOLICITO REFUERZOS EN EL SECTOR 2814 UBICACIÓN LA TIERRA! - Decia muy alterado - ¡ESTOY CIENDO SUPERADO POR EL ENEMIGO Y NECESITO AYUDA! ¡LOS RED LANTERS CORPS ESTAN ATACÁNDOME CON TODO Y NECESITO REFUERZOS! ¡SI ALGUN ALIADO DE ALGUN SECTOR CERCANO ME ESTA ESCUCHANDO! - Dijo bastante desesperado mientras al fondo se escuchaba una explosión - ¡POR FAVOR ALERTA A LOS GUARDIANES Y MANDEN APOYO! - Grito antes de que se cortara la llamada.

Izuku se quedo callado con una expresión de asombro, cuando se recupero de la sorpresa salio corriendo a su casa.

Izuku: ¡MAMÁ! - Le grito alterado a su madre.

Inko: Si, ¿Izu-chan? - Le pregunto a su hijo.

Izuku: Es que, el señor Siniestro me vendrá a traer un rato y te deseaba avisar que no estare el fin de semana - Dijo algo apresurado.

Inko: Esta bien, pero ten cuidado - Dijo y vio como su hijo fue a su cuarto, entonces se fue corriendo - Hay mi niño - Viendo como a lo lejos el relampago se hiba.

Con Izuku.

Izuku: Anillo, en que sector me encuentro - Pregunto apresurado.

Anillo: ESTAMOS EN EL SECTOR 2813 - Dijo el anillo.

Izuku: Bien, quiero que mandes un mensaje de auxilio a Oa - Dijo mientras creaba una nave espacial con su anillo - El mensaje es: "Los red lanterns corps estan atacando el sector 2814, voy en camino para dar refuerzos pero necesito apoyo lo antes posible" - Le dijo al anillo el cual titilo unos segundos.

Anillo: Mensaje enviado

Izuku se monto en la nave y salio rápidamente del planeta.

 **Pero eso es historia para otro dia.**

 **Esta historia continuara...**

Perdón por haberme tardado tanto, es que tuve un vacio mental y no se ocurrian ideas para seguir la historia.


	8. Chapter 6

Una cosa antes de empezar, nadie pero nadie me abandonará a abandonar miS historias, se los juro, pueden hacer preguntas lo que quieran, he tenido ciertos problemas basados en mi tiempo, pero como compensación les quiero dejar un pequeño índice de los arcos de este fic.

Arco 1, 1 de 2: Nace un destello verde.

Mini arco 1: Un miembro honorario.

Arco 1, 2 de 2: Nace un destello verde.

Arco 2: El festival deportivo.

Arco 2.5: ¿Bueno o malo?

Mini arco 2: ¿Otro universo?

Arco 3: Campamento

Arco 4: Overhaul.

Arco 5: Zoom

Y el último arco de este fic dará origen a la segunda temporada y quisiera que fuera una pequeña sorpresa.

Con este capítulo damos inicio al primer mini arco.

Arco 5: Zoom.

Hola – Persona hablando.

(Hola) – Persona pensando.

 _ **Hola** _– Seres muy poderosos hablando.

 ** _(Hola)_** – Seres muy poderosos pensando.

Capitulo 6: **Un aterrizaje no muy placentero.**

Izuku estaba en su nave que era pilotada por la inteligencia artificial de su anillo, en este momento se dirigía a la tierra que actualmente era vigilada por el Green Lantern Kai-Ro, estaba leyendo informes que su anillo le pasaba, su rostro se veía preocupado.

Habia estado leyendo algunos informes de la tierra y lo que había encontrado no le complacía del todo, de hecho lo dejaba temeroso de lo que podría llegar a encontrar, ya que por lo que decia los informes el lugar si que habían héroes, no eran tan comunes como en su mundo pero definitivamente habian pocos héroes de su mundo que podrían darles un combate. Posiblemente All Might, Endevoar, Beast Jeneast y un par más.

Ya que el nivel de poder de los héroes de este mundo tenían poderes desorbitantes, los sobrevivientes kriptonianos eran casi dioses, literalmente habian "dioses" en ese mundo, también seres que controlaban el tiempo, el espacio y uno de los que más lo sorprendió.

Izuku: ¿Flash? – Leyó el nombre del héroe de la tierra – Generalmente un humano que porta la "Speed Force" este le da las habilidades de moverse a velocidades completamente imposibles, se manifiesta como relámpagos acorde a el color del usuario aunque inicialmente seran verdes y rojos, esta fuerza le permite moverse por la tela de la realidad, las líneas de tiempo, mundos alternativos y es capaz de destruir muchas otras leyes de la física universal – Dijo anodado.

Las similitudes de su "Quirk" de súper velocidad y esta "Speed Force" tenían demasiadas similitudes.

Izuku: Debiera averiguar más cuando llegue – Dijo y se sentó en la cabina de piloto – Anillo, ¿Dime de donde viene el mensaje? Y háblame del planeta – Le pregunto a su anillo.

Anillo: EL MENSAJE VIENE DEL PAIS TERRESTRE LLAMADO CHINA, EN EL CONTINENTE ASIATICO – Dijo causando la sorpresa de Izuku – EL PLANETA TIENE CIERTAS SEMEJANSAS CON SU PLANETA DE ORIGEN, PERO LA GENETICA DE LOS TERRARIOS ES MÁS AVANZADA Y TOMO UN CURSO DIFERENTE DE EVOLUCIÓN A LA DE LOS HUMANOS QUE RARA VEZ NACEN CON PODERES ESPECIALES – Le indico el anillo.

Izuku: Explícate por favor, ¿Cómo la tierra y terraria son tan similares? – Pregunto un poco en shock.

Anillo: LOS HUMANOS FUERON CREADOS POR LOS MONITORES AL IGUAL QUE LOS TERRARIOS, LOS TERRARIOS FUERON UN EXPERIMENTO A LARGO ALCANSE EN BUSCA DE VER QUE HARIAN LA ESPECIE, ESTAN TAN GENETICAMENGE PROGRAMADOS PARA LLEGAR A UN PUNTO EN EL QUE AMBAS ESPECIES COMPARTEN PERSONAJES IMPORTANTES Y EVENTOS IMPORTANTES, EN EL PUNTO EN EL QUE EL PRIMER TERRARIO CON "QUIRK" NACIO SE DIERON DIFERENCIAS NOTABLES EN SU HISTORIA – Dijo el anillo y dejo a Izuku verdaderamente shockeado.

Izuku: De verdad tendré que hablar con Siniestro-san sobre esto porqu… - Y empezó a murmurar mientras temblaba asustado.

Anillo: Nos aproximamos a la tierra – Dijo e Izuku vio el planeta que era básicamente igual al suyo.

Izuku: Intentare no pensar en eso ahora, aterriza en… - No pudo terminar de ordenar.

*¡BOOM!* Fue el sonido de la explosión que causo un ataque dirigido de la tierra a él.

Izuku: ¡ANILLO ¿QUÉ SUCEDE?! – Prgunto asustado.

Anillo: HEMOS SIDO ATACDOS POR ENERGIA ROJA, LA ENERGIA PRODUCIDA POR LA IRA LA EMOCIÓN QUE MUEVE A LOS RED LANTERNS – Dijo antes de resivir otro impacto.

Izuku: ¡¿ELLOS PUEDEN SENTIR LA ENERGIA DE MI ANILLO?! – Preguntó alterado.

Anillo: CABE LA POSIBILIDAD, QUE ORDENA QUE HAGA LA NAVE – Preguntó

Izuku: Quiero que finjas que caemos sin control y me lleves a una masa de agua cerca de la ultima ubicación registrada de Kai-Ro – Le pidió al anillo.

Y tal cual pidio desactivo los motores y callo "sin control" a un lago cerca de Hong Kong, su traje desapareció al "caer" al igual que la nave no sin antes tomar una mochila que su madre le tenia siempre preparada en caso de emergencia.

Izuku: Anillo, ¿Puedes usar tu función de rastreador y traductor usando el mínimo de energía? – Le pregunto al anillo que con un leve brillo.

Anillo: SI, SOLO FUNCIONARA 1 DE ESAS FUNCIONES A LA VEZ PERO SI – Le respondio a su portador.

Izuku: Rastrea la energía residual del anillo del Green Lantern Kai-Ro – Entonces el anillo saco una pequeño holograma de una flecha que apuntaba a su espalda – El volteo y empezó a nadar pero lo hacia a súper velocidad llegando rápidamente a la costa, al llegar y ver a donde debía ir corrió hasta ver a lo lejos la mega ciudad de Neo Hong Kong, era una ciudad sumamente avanzada y poblada pero desde lejos podía ver a algunos Red Lanterns destruyendo edificios usando su anillo, había algo curioso en ellos y era el hecho que de los 7 que vio 5 tenían los ojos completamente rojos faltos de conciencia y compasión.

Al ver esto opto por moverse entre los callejones evitando a toda costa el toparse con ellos, parecían ignorar por completo a los civiles que era menos que estorbos para ellos, además parecían buscar a alguien, no entendía lo que los civiles decían o gritaban pero seguro no era nada bueno.

Usando la increíble cantidad de callejones que la ciudad tenia estuvo perdido por un rato casi por 3 horas, y por lo que veía pronto anochecería en el planeta hasta que en un punto se desconcertó grandemente al ver que el anillo señalaba hacia abajo, o sea al suelo.

Izuku: ¿Habrá algún sistema de subterráneo? – Se pregunto volteando a todos lados pudo ver una tapa de alcantarilla se acerco a ella y la quito de su lugar.

De su mochila saco su linterna y reviso dentro de la alcantarilla, al ver que no había nada dentro, salto dentro de la alcantarilla y empezó a correr a toda su velocidad siguiendo las indicaciones de anillo, al cabo de un rato aproximadamente 2 horas, encontró su destino, frente a él había una puerta de acero, seguramente de servicio, entro en ella y al cruzarla se sorprendió al toparse con una estación del subterráneo, estaba todo obscuro o lo estaria por no ser por una pequeña fogata en el centro donde habían 3 personas, a escondidas, se acerco sigilosamente para alcanzar a oír lo que decían.

Izuku: Anillo, función de traducción universal – Le indico en un susurro y el holograma desapareció.

¿?: Entonces ¿Nos quedaremos aquí sin hacer nada? – Dijo un hombre adulto no muy fornido, de hecho se veía bastante promedio, tenia una camisa de manga corta roja y un pantalon de lona azul, de pelo negro no muy largo pero tampoco muy corto, rondando los 40 o 44.

¿?: Por desgracia si o al menos que a Batman Beyond se le ocurra algo – Dijo la mujer que esta con ellos, Izuku fue capaz de notar que era compartía características físicas con el como su tonalidad de piel y la forma de ojos, era esbelta, parecía atlética, de pelo negro que llegaba hasta su espalda baja, rondaba los 18 o 19 y tenia una espada junto a ella - ¿Te encuentras bien cariño? – Le pregunto a niño de unos 15 años junto a ella.

¿?: Estoy molesto, ¡Se supone que yo debería haberlos detenido! – Dijo muy frustrado.

Mujer: No es tu culpa, ni siquiera Superman pudo detener a tantos de ello – Dijo viéndose preocupada por el pequeño.

Hombre: Si hombrecito, nos atacaron cuando estábamos todos separados o en pequeños grupos, nadie pudo hacer mucho – Dijo igual de frustrado pero intentando controlarse.

Niño: Se supone que debía hacerlo – Dijo suspirando - …Es mi deber como Green Lantern – Dijo el ahora que Izuku supuso era Kai-Ro.

Entonces fue el momento de que Izuku se hiciera presente para poder ayudar a su compañero linterna, así que salió de su escondite pero los nervios por dar una buena impresión lo traicionaron, de nuevo.

Callo de boca generando un estruendoso ruido, que puso en alerta a las 3 personas, el niño se puso en pose de pelea al igual que el hombre, mientras la mujer desenvaino su katana que emanaba un aura blanca.

Mujer: ¡Identifícate! – Le ordeno poniendo su espada en la cara del chico.

Izuku: ¡Lo..lo…lo siento! – Dijo el manojo de nervios llamado Izuku – Me llamo Izuku Midoriya – Dijo cubriéndose su cara.

Hombre: ¿Cómo nos encontraste? – Preguntó serio.

Izuku: Los estaba buscando, bueno, más precisamente a él – Señalando a Kai-Ro.

Kai: ¿Yo? ¿Te conozco? – Preguntó.

Izuku: No, pero tenemos algo en común – Dijo mostrándoles el anillo – Recibí tu mensaje y vine de la región 2813 para ayudar – Dijo sobándose el cuello.

Todos se vieron entre si parecían asombrados, pero Izuku noto que también tenían decepción en su reacción.

Kai: Gracias, pero solo tu no eres de mucha ayuda – Dijo suspirando - ¿Nadie más vino contigo? – Pregunto esperanzado.

Izuku: No, solo yo, envié un mensaje de auxilio, pero los refuerzos vendrán mañana por la noche – Dijo incomodo, ellos se desanimaron un poco.

Hombre: Dejando eso de lado, un placer, me llamo William Joseph Batson, me puedes decir Bill – Dijo el hombre algo resignado.

Mujer: Me llamo Yamashiro Hanabi – Dijo la mujer con algo de seriedad.

Kai: Me llamo Kai-Ro – Dijo algo más amistoso.

Izuku: Me llamo Izuku Midoriya – Dijo presentándose una vez más algo tímido el peli verde.

Hanabi: ¿Izuku Midoriya? ¿Eres Japonés? – Pregunto confundida.

Izuku: No, soy de un planeta llamado Terraria, que comparte muchas similitudes con su planeta – Dijo ya que tampoco estaba seguro de porque se parecía tanto su planeta.

Kai: Ya veo, disculpa, ¿Traes tu batería contigo? – Pregunto refiriéndose a la batería de su anillo.

Izuku: De hecho si – Dijo e inmediatamente saco de su mochila la batería – Ten, te aconsejo que no uses tu anillo, al parecer los Red pueden detectar la energía de los anillos – Dijo preocupado.

Kai: Esta bien – Y choco su mano empuñada donde estaba el anillo con una de las caras de la batería y su anillo recupero su color verde brilloso.

Izuku: ¿Ustedes son héroes? – Preguntó a Hanabi y a Bill.

Bill: De hecho, si lo somos – Dijo inflando un poco su pecho.

Hanabi: Soy conocida como Katana y el se llama Shazam – Dijo señalando a su acompañante.

Izuku: Y ¿Cuales son sus poderes? – Preguntó emocionado y sacando de su mochila su cuaderno de notas.

Hanabi: He sido entrenada desde los 4 años por mi Oka-sama en el arte de la espada y artes samurái, ninja y asesinas, en esta katana esta el alma de mi Oto-sama y es capaz de atrapar el alma de mis enemigos con un solo corte y es capaz de cortar incluso el acero – Dijo la mujer intimidando a Izuku.

Izuku: (¡Que miedo!) – Pensó algo asustado.

Bill: Al gritar mi nombre de héroe un rayo cae sobre mi y me vuelvo un poco más alto, obtengo súper fuerza, la habilidad de volar y magia para controlar la electricidad – Dijo orgulloso el Capitán Marvel.

Izuku: (Es un poco como All Might) – Penso por el hecho que ambos se transformaban en una versión musculosa y alta de ellos mismos.

[Solo un fan de DC sabe a que me refiero]

Hanabi: ¿Y tu eres un héroe de tiempo completo? O ¿Qué eres? - Pregunto interesada en el peli verde.

Izuku: De hecho estoy estudiando para ser un héroe – Dijo con normalidad.

Bill: Espera ¿Estudias para se un Héroe? – Dijo extrañado.

Izuku: Si, verán a diferencia que en este planeta, en el mío el 80% de personas en promedio nacen con un"Quirk" o súper poder – Dijo dejando impresionados a los héroes de la tierra – Así que para regular el uso de los poderes se prohibió su uso pero a los criminales no le importo y empezaron a aparecer criminales con poderes, los gobiernos idearon una idea para neutralizarlos, inventaron la profesión de héroe, el cual es, en escancia un policía de acción rápida y tiene autorización para usar sus poderes y detener a los villanos – Dijo lo más resumido que pudo y sin tener que mencionar cosas de más

Kai: Valla que han de tener muchos problemas para que ser héroe sea una profesión – Dijo asombrado.

Izuku: No es tan malo cuando te acostumbras, para ser heroe debes estudiar 3 años en una academia especializada en heroes como la academia donde estudio, U.A y las espectativas para los aspirantes a héroes son muy grandes así que son muy exigentes con los candidatos – Dijo con total normalidad.

Bill: Y yo pensaba que nosotros estábamos hasta el cuello de problemas por villanos y apareces tu afirmando que desde el más tonto carterista hasta el mafioso más peligroso puede tener poderes – Dijo viéndose un poco en shock.

Izuku: Si, pero no todas las personas tienen poderes espectaculares – Dijo lo cierto, un ejemplo eran sus compañeros de salón antes de U.A, el unico con poderes asombrosos era Bakugou – No todos tienen poderes para pelear, por ejemplo una vez conocí a alguien cuyo poder es separar sus manos de su cuerpo – Dijo recordando a su maestro – Mucho de tener poderes asombrosos tiene que ver con la genética y algo de suerte – Dijo dando un punto de visto muy cierto.

Hanabi: Tiene lógica – Reflexiono Katana.

Kai: Y ¿Cuál es tú poder? – Preguntó auténticamente curioso por el poder que su compañero poseyera.

Izuku: De hecho, si no lei mal en los informes en este mundo hubo o hay un héroe con poderes como los míos – Dijo recordando la parte del informe acerca de flash.

Bill: ¿En serio? Muéstranos tal vez es alguien que conozca, puede que no lo parezca pero soy uno de loa miembros de la liga de justicia más antiguos – Dijo orgulloso.

Entonces Izuku temblando un poco y de forma tímida se paro y corrió, los integrantes de la liga de la justicia beyond quedaron con la boca hasta el suelo.

Katana y el Green Lantern terrestre no pudieron evitar sorprenderse pero la reacción más notoria era la de Shazam, el cual agrando los ojos al ver un velocista.

Izuku: Mi poder se llama "súper velocidad", creo que un héroe llamado Flash los poseía y llamaba "Speed force" – Dijo haciendo memoria, pero Shazam se acerco a él y puso una sonrisa tan grande.

Bill: Chico, tu eres nuestra salvación – Dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Izuku.

Izuku: ¡¿Qué?! – Dijo asombrado el velocista verde.

Katana: Bill-san no cree que es muy apresurado – Dijo igual de asombrada que Izuku.

Kai: Si, a mi también me parece muy apresurado – Dijo apoyando a Katana.

Bill: Miren, se como sonó, pero escúchenme y lo entenderán – Dijo y todos asintieron curiosos – Bien, esos malditos tienen atrapados a muchos de los nuestros y no podemos salvarlos porque nos verían venir – Todos asintieron ante la lógica de Shazam.

Kai: Si ¿Y? – Dijo confundido.

Shazam: De él no tienen conocimiento, no saben que aun quedan velocistas, el podría liberar a Etridam, War Hawk y Tornado rojo – Dijo haciendo que todos se sorprendieran – Una vez liberados podremos intentar liberara más de nuestros amigos y atacar suncentro de control – Todos vieron logica ante esto – Lo único que debemos hacer es ganarle tiempo y pasara de ser 3 vs 7 a un 7 vs 7 – Dijo todos hallaron lógica ante esto

Izuku: Pero como harán para distraerlos – Pregunto el peli verde.

Shazam: Ellos estaban amenazando a los civiles y nuestros amigos para que saliéramos de nuestro escondite, saldremos ganaremos tiempo y tu liberas a nuestros amigos – Dijo demostrando que los años si le habían beneficiado en el ámbito de lógica.

Katana: Suena como un buen plan – Dijo ella considerando lo dicho por Shazam.

Kai: También me gusta, pero, ¿Qué dices tu? – Le pregunto al prota.

Izuku se quedo callado y lo pensó un poco, luego recordó su juramento.

Izuku: La esencia de un héroe es entrometerse aunque no lo llamen, ¿No? – Dijo convencido.

Todos sonrieron ante tales palabras que era como escuchar a Superman.

Bill: Bien esto es lo que haremos – Y empezó a susurrar.

Time skip.

Sobre un edificio de Neo Hong Kong.

R. L 1: ¿Crees que vengan? – Preguntó a su compañero.

R.L 2: Deben de hacerlo, si no mataremos rehenes – Dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

Entonces a unas cuadras del edificio un brillo verde apareció, los Red voltearon a ver, ahí estaban el trio de héroes que les estaban causando tantos problemas.

Kai: A la luz de la verdad, la luz de linterna verde – Dijo para ser cubierto por su uniforme.

Bill: ¡ **SHAZAM**! – Un rayo callo sobre él revelando au forma de héroe con capucha solo que ahora era un poco más grande y se vei de unos 34 en vez de 40..

Katana no hizo nada más que sacar un pequeño cubo, lo apretó y este se extendió por todo su cuerpo y cuando termino de extenderse mostraba una armadura samurái de color blanca y con una mascara que cubría sus ojos y de por encima de sus mejillas.

R. L: Son ellos – Ordeno y 6 de los 7 se lanzaron a los héroes, dejando solo uno cuidando a los rehenes, cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos una luz verde lleno el ambiente de su espalda, al voltear vio a Izuku listo para pelear.

Izuku: Un héroe debe de rescatar a la gente con una sonrisa – Dijo con gran convicción, determinación y valentía que el anillo sacaba a relucir en él.

 **Pero eso es historia para otro dia.**

 **Esta historia continuara…**


	9. Chapter 7

Hola – Persona hablando.

(Hola) – Persona pensando.

 **Hola** – Seres muy poderosos hablando.

 **(Hola)** – Seres muy poderosos pensando.

Capítulo 7: **Beyond.**

Izuku miraba al Red Lantern frente a él, muy conmocionado y en un área cercana estaban los héroes cautivos de la Beyond Justice League, Izuku no se movía mientras analizaba a su enemigo, debía sacarle información.

Izuku: ¿Por qué los Red Lantern han roto nuestro tratado de no agreción? – Dijo muy serio al Red Lantern que era una especie de humanoide de tres ojos y piel azul.

Red L: Porque nos cansamos – Dijo de forma sádica – Ustedes los verdes, siempre creen ser los más poderosos, pero después de descubrir la forma de aumentar nuestros números masivamente, entendimos que lo mejor era eliminar a una de las piedras más grandes en los zapatos de nuestro líder, Atrocitus, una vez muertos estos tontos, loss Green Lantern y los Yellow Lantern seguirán, igual los Blue, Rose y Orange – Dijo regocijándose el linterna – Así traeremos el odio a todo el universo y purgaremos a los que se atrevieron a causar nuestro odio – Con una so ria llena de malicia.

Izuku al escuchar eso, no dio más tiempo y corrió contra el Linterna rojo y su brazo se cubrió por una armadura medieval de color verde, rematando un poderoso golpe que causo que se enterrara en el suelo y rompiese al menos dos pisos bajo él.

Izuku: Lo mjeor seria que los libere – Dijo y corriendo reviso todo el lugar, hasta que hayo unas capsulas donde se encontraban una serie de personas poco comunes, en una habia un hombre con una armadura gris y detalles negros y rojos, que era sostenido por varios ganchos, incluso sus alas, junto a él un… hombre de piel amarilla, una camisa y pantaloncillos rojos y una capa azul, que más parecia un demonio, junto a ellos habia un robot de color rojo que estaba separado en partes excepto su cabeza y torso.

Warhawk: ¿Qué haces aquí niño? – Preguntó confundido el hombre halcón.

Izuku: El señor Shazam, me ha mandado a liberarlo – Dijo mientras pulsaba todas las combinaciones posibles en el tablero, hasta que acertó – Le atine – Dijo para despues ser golpeado por un escombro envuelto en energía roja.

Red L: ¡Maldito mocoso! – Grito iracundo el alien.

Izuku al chocar se limpio un hilo de sangre en su cabeza y después escupió un cumulo de sangre, se levantó y corrió al Red Lantern.

Izuku: ** _¡TRAIN SMASH! (Destrucción Tren)_** – Y fue cubierto por una locomotora golpeando al Red Lantern pero en vez de detenerse este siguió corriendo hasta chocar contra un muro destrozándolo en el proceso.

Warhawk, Etrigam y Red Tornado vieron asombrados la acción del joven Linterna Verde, Warhawk al recuperarse del asombro libero su mano y arranco las ataduras de acero que lo mantenían atado a la mesa.

Warhawk: Bien niño, me has convencido – Dijo levantando su mazo y destruyendo la cámara que retenía a Etrigam y la de Red Tornado – Es hora de devolverle el favor a estos malditos. – Dijo seriamente.

Del agujero en la pared volvió a salir el Red Lantern, pero fue vuelto a ser lanzado por un poderoso mazazo de parte de Warhawk.

Warhawk: ¡Ustedes vallan a ayudar a Shazam y el resto! – Les ordeno a los otros dos integrantes de la liga y a Izuku, él se lanzo en búsqueda del Lantern para neutralizarlo lo antes posible.

Mientras tanto.

Shazam, Kai-Ro y Katana combatían contra los Red Lantern con varias dificultades, los Red no dejaban de atacar con la intención de matar a los héroes mientras estos luchaban con ferocidad.

Shazam: ** _¡Shazam!_** – Grito mientras abrazaba a un Red y lo levantaba, un relámpago callo, golpeándolo - **_¡SHAZAM!_** – Un segundo rayo callo y golpeo otra vez al Red - **_¡SHA…_** \- Intento volver a gritar pero alrededor de su boca un mosal de color rojo se formo.

Red L. 3: ¡AAAHHH! – Grito con furia mientras se liberaba del agarre de Shazam y lo atacaba con un rayo de color rojo que causo que Shazam atravesara un edificio.

Shazam empezó a contrarrestar el rayo con sus relámpagos de sus manos pero un segundo Red Lantern lo ataco con un rayo por un costado haciendo que tuviese que cubrirse ya que no pudo detenerlos.

Por otro lado Kai-Ro combatía en el cielo con otros dos Red Lantern, ambos Lantern lo atacaban con creaciones de energía roja.

Kai-Ro: ¡Malnacidos! – Grito el Green Lantern cubierto por una esfera de color verde la cual fue golpeado por un gigantesco martillo de color rojo haciendo que fuese a estrellarse al suelo.

Al caer la esfera se destruyo y Kai-Ro quedo acostado en el suelo, fue atacado por el martillo una vez más, rápidamente creo un escudo para protegerse mientras era atacado por el martillo y por una espada.

En otro sector Katana corría de los ataques de los Red Lantern, ella usando su traje que le daba una mejora fisica super humana, salto y empezó a correr por una pared, salto de la pared a uno de los Red Lantern y le dio una patada, desenvaino su espada lista para matarlo pero fue golpeada por un rayo rojo, antes de caer al suelo dio un giro en el aire y usando unos propulsores y detuvo su caída.

Fue atacada por otro rayo pero ella lo desvió con su espada, cuando el otro Red Lantern se levanto y entre ambos la atacaban con rayos, ella solo los desviaba hasta que ambos Red Lanter fueron golpeados por dos tornados que hicieron que chocaran con el suelo.

Katana: ¿Red Tornado? – Dijo viendo como el robot rojo decencia del cielo usando un tornado para volar.

Red Tornado: He venido en su ayuda, Katana – Dijo respetuoso el androide.

Shazam seguía siendo atacado por los Red Lantern sin darle la posibilidad de contra atacar, pero uno de los Red Lantern fue atacado por una llamarada haciendo que dejase de atacar, Shazam al ver su oportunidad estiro sus brazos y lanzo una poderosa descarga de electricidad electrocutando al Red.

Shazam: Me alegro de verte Etrigam – Dijo el superman mágico.

Etrigam: El gusto es mio, guardián del rayo – Dijo el ser mágico para que ambos volteasen hacia los Red Lantern listos para pelear.

Mientras.

Kai-Ro no podia seguir aguantando el furtivo ataque de los Red, que estaban a punto de destruir su escudo.

¿?: **_¡METEOR SMASH! (Destrucción meteoro)_** – Y del cielo cayo una esfera a gran velocidad aplastando a los dos Red lantern.

Kai-Ro vio como de la esfera salió Izuku y se le acerco para tenderle la mano y ayudarlo a levantarse, ambos fueron rodeados por un aura verde y voltearon a sus enemigos.

Los dos Red Lantern se levantaton y volaron hacia los Green Lantern para atacarlos, Kai-Ro creo una ametralladora Gatling futurista y empezó a disparar a los Red los cuales se cubrieron con sus propios escudos.

Izuku: ** _¡MISSILE SMASH! (Destrucción misil)_** – Y los escudos de ambos Red Lantern fueron golpeados por una serie de misiles que calleron de cielo - ¡Kai-Ro-san ahora!

Entonces Kai-Ro dejo de disparar y creo una especie de prensa hidráulica con la que intentaba aplastar a uno de los Red que uso un escudo en forma de esfera para defenderse, el otro Red disolvió su escudo y se dispuso a lanzar un rayo, que fue bloqueado por un escudo de Izuku.

Izuku: **_¡Speed smash! (Destrucción veloz)_** – Entonces empezó a correr al Red Lantern mientras se cubría con su escudo de los rayos.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca el escudo desapareció y apareció una rampa de color verde, propulsándose en ella salto y propino un poderoso golpe al Red Lantern, que lo hizo incluso voltear la cabeza en señal de la fuerza con la que fue golpeado, rápidamente Izuku creo un camino verde en el aire y siguió corriendo alejándose del Red Lantern y al estar a una buena distancia volvió a correr en dirección del Red, alrededor de Izuku se volvió a generar una locomotora.

Izuku: **_¡Train smash! (Destrucción tren)_** – Dijo mientras golpeaba por la espalda al Red - **_¡Hammer shmash!_** – Creo un enorme martillo con el que "bateo" al lantern.

Kai-Ro al ver al Lantern ser mandado a volar con su anillo creo un bate, mientras mntenia la prensa hidráulica que estaba por destruir el escudo del Red, golpeo al Red que Izuku mando a volar mandándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo, estaba por levantarse cuando una enorme mano de color verde lo aplasto y dejo inconsciente.

Izuku vio como de la mano del Red Lantern su anillo se separaba de él haciendo que su uniforme desapareciera, floto hasta alcanzar la altura del rostro de Izuku y el anillo se destruyo.

Izuku: ¿Cómo…. – Dijo confundido, los anillos independientemente de que color fuese eran resistentes, en extremo resistentes, que solo se rompiese así no era normal.

Izuku volteo a ver a Kai-Ro, el cual al fin habia "aplastado" al Red y al igual que con el que tenia frente a él, su anillo se separo y se destruyo. Volteando a ver a los heroes de la tierra pudo ver que lo mismo sucedía con otros 3 Red Lantern.

Izuku: ¿Qué sucede con sus anillos? – Preguntó confundido.

Kai-Ro: No lo se, eso se supone no debería de pasar – Dijo igual de extrañado – Por ahora deberíamos volver con el resto – Dijo a lo que Izuku asintió y se fue corriendo, mientras Kai-ro lo siguió en el aire - ¿Por qué no vuela? – Se hizo la misma pregunta que todos los que conocían a Izuku.

Al acercarse a los demás integrantes de los "Súper amigos", todos estaban rodeando a un dueto de Red y unas personas que eran retenidos por una cadenas mágicas.

Kai-Ro: ¿Qué sucede? – Les preguntó a los héroes.

War Hawk: Nos están dando unas explicaciones – Dijo serio el hombre halcón – Continua… - Dijo mientras ponía su masa peligrosamente de la cabeza del Red y Katana hacia lo mismo con su espada.

Red: Como dije, descubrimos como alterar la kriptonita negra para enloquecer en ira y rabia a cualquiera menos Kriptonianos, Xenomorfos, Y'ahavs y una que otra especie, luego colocamos anillos parásitos [Anillos como el de "Energi Ring"] sobre ellos y se vuelven una especie de esclavos sin mente y que solo acatan ordenes nuestras – Dijo el alíen de color morado que parecia una especie de insecto con características humanas.

[Para el que no lo sepa, los Xenomorfos son los alienígenas de la saga de películas Alien y los Y'ahavs son los Depredadores/Predators de la saga de peliculas Predator, y si, si existen en el mundo de DC, lo confirma el comics de Batman vs Predator]

Katana: ¿Escucho eso Batman-sama? – Preguntó desde un intercomunicador.

¿Batman?: Fuerte y claro Katana – Sonó la voz de un hombre mayor pero bastante profunda.

De la muñeca de Katana salió un holograma donde aparecía un hombre en una armadura de acero negro, con muchos toques robóticos y junto a él estaba otro hombre pero este estaba vestido por completo de color negro, sus ojos se veían blanco y ambos daban la impresión de murciélagos.

¿?: ¿Quién es el niño junto a Kai-Ro? – Pregunto señalando a Izuku.

Izuku: Un placer, soy el Green Lantern del sector 2813, vine en son de apoyo a mi compañero Kai-Ro, también soy quien mando la señal de auxilio a Mogo para que llamase al resto de los Green Lantern – Dijo respetuoso el héroe de Terraraia.

¿Batman?: Bien, gracias por la ayuda Green Lantern, soy Batman y él es Batman Beyond – Dijo el hombre de la armadura señalando al otro hombre.

Beyond: Para evitar confusiones, solo llámame Beyond – Dijo el hombre de traje negro.

Batman: Supongo que usan los anillos parasito para suprimir su mente y así los controlan, al noquearlos el efecto de la Kriptonita desaparece y el anillo ya no se alimenta de la ira del usuario y por ellos se destruye – Dijo dando justo en el clavo.

Shazam: ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? – Preguntó el guardián del rayo.

Batman: Les mandare unas coordenadas, en ellas esta Constantine y Fire Storm – Dijo y en el holograma mando un mapa – Necesito que los transporten aquí con uno de los Red Lantern y uno de los afectados – Dijo serio.

Beyond: ¿Pero Batman, quien ira? Los detectaran a todos si alguno va volando – Dijo el nuevo Batman.

Todos los héroes presentes voltearon a Izuku, el cual se cohibió al sentir esas miradas sobre él.

Shazam: El niño ira – Dijo seguro el hombre de rojo.

Batman: No, creo que lo mejo…

Shazam: Batman, es un velocista – Dijo muy serio el Capitán Marvel, dejando al hombre murciélago pensando.

Batman: Ya veo, que alguien lo acompañe y que valla a las coordenadas que les di, Batman fuera – Dijo desconectándose.

Red Tonado: ¿Quién debería acompañarlo? – Dijo el robot de color rojo.

Katana: Ire yo – Dijo la mujer japonesa – No podra cargar a ninguno de ustedes a la vez que lleva a esos dos y ningún otro tiene las coordenadas – Dijo muy seria la samurai.

Nadie pudo objetar esa solida y muy bien fundamentada lógica.

Warhawk: Bien llevate a este – Dijo mientras le daba un fuerte puñetazo a un Red dejandolo K.O – Y a este civil – Dijo sujetando a un hombre inconsciente.

Izuku acintio y los rodeo a ambos con una mano de color verde, mientras la armadura de Katana volvía a ser un cubo y la dejaba con su ropa de civil.

Izuku: K..Ka..Katana-san ¿Podría subirse a mi espalda? – Dijo algo sonrojado, gracias a Dios su cubre boca no dejaba ver tal cosa.

La mujer acintio y se subió y le señalo las coordenadas a Izuku el cual corrió a toda velocidad en esa dirección, después de unos 25 minutos de correr encontraron una cabaña en un llano a las afueras de lo que parecía una base militar abandonada en la frontera con Rusia.

Izuku dejo de correr para poder inspeccionar el lugar, Katana bajo de su espalda y tomo por si acaso la empuñadura de su espada.

¿?: ¡Retrocedan! – Fue el grito que causo el retroceso del terrario y la terrestre por una llamarada.

Frente a ellos una mujer de piel clara, ropa amarilla que a los costados era naranja, su traje se extendía a su cabesa y la rodeaba, también color naranja y su cabello era una llamara, sus ojos blancos.

Hanabi: Jason-sensei, Lilia-chan, soy yo, Katana – Dijo dando un paso al frente, sin el más mínimo miedo.

La mujer decedio lentamente y al llegar al suelo fue cubierta por una llamarada y se separo en dos, el primero es un hombre de color con lentes, con una bata de laboratorio, y pantalón formal. Junto a él una chica de 16 años, pelo negro, piel clara, con jeans y una blusa roja con el simbolo de Flash.

Hombre: Me alegra verte bien, Katana – Dijo el hombre acomodándose sus lentes y la chica se abalanzo a abrazar a Katana, la cual acepto gustosa el abrazo.

¿?: ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido? – Izuku volteo a ver un hombre, de rasgos asiáticos, pelo negro, masticando un chicle y traje formal, además de una especie de pistola dorada con forma de cruz.

Katana: Constantine… - Dijo viendo al sucesor del primer Constantine.

[Miren es Keanu, ¿Ok? Es el Constantine que Keanu protagonizo en 2014, es el mismo trasfondo, la unica diferencia es que este puede usar magia igual que el Constantine de los comics originales]

Katana: Por él – Señalando a Izuku, el cual se sobre salto un poco.

Izuku: Un placer, soy el Green Lanter del sector 2413 y vine a auxiliarlos por el llamado de Kai-Ro – Dijo timido el linterna.

Tanto ellos integrantes de Firestorm como Constantine se vieron entre si, descartaron las sospechas al ver que se trataba de un niño nada más, así que Constantine, se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la cabaña, seguido por todos los presentes.

Chica: Un placer, soy Lilia Walskova – Dijo la chica azabache – El es el profesor Jason Rusch... – Señalo al profesor el cual le dio la mano a Izuku – …No habla mucho – Le "Susurro".

Jason: Por favor, deja de decir eso, un placer Jason Ruscj, profesor de Bio-Quimica – Dijo el hombre cortésmente.

Lilia: ¡Y juntos somos Firestorm! – Dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono y le mostraba una foto de "ellos" siendo Fire Storm.

Izuku: (Su poder es increíble, combinan sus cuerpos y eso les permite controlar el fuego y volar) – Adivinando llego a esa conclusión, aunque solo habia tocado la punta del ice berg.

Lilia: Y tu eres un Green Lantern, ¿Posses alguna habilidad secreta como alienígena? – Le preguntó, la verdad era que de Izuku lo único "Humano" que se podia ver bien era su cabellos, aunque ni eso, debido a que su cabello es de color verde.

El alumno de la U.A se retiro la mascara bocal y sus gafas dejando ver su pecoso rostro, este rio tímidamente mientras rascaba su mejilla con un dedo, dejando intrigados a Jason y Lilia.

Malcom: ¿Eres humano? – Le preguntó confundido.

Izuku: No, soy un Terrario, del planeta Terraria, pero nuestras especies conservan ciertas similitudes – Explico algo nervioso por las miradas que le estaban dando – La diferencia física más notable de mi especie y la suya es que en promedio el 80% de la población posee súper poderes, ya saben, como súper fuerza, piro kinesis, aumentar el tamaño, rasgos animales y una variedad casi infinita que varia según de quien hablemos, por ejemplo tengo un conocido que puede crear explosiones desde sus manos porque suda nitroglicerina – Explico el joven.

Jason: ¿Sudar nitro glicerina? – Dijo muy sorprendido, eso desafiaba toda lógica, de ser así el terrano era en teoría una bomba andante cual quier ejercicio fisico seria altamente peligroso para la persona en cuestio.

Izuku: Además, cuando un terrario tiene hijos los hijo pueden heredar el poder de uno de sus padres, ambos poderes o una combinación – Explico una vez más mientras se sintió tímido al ver como lo veían directamente.

Lilia: ¿Cuál es tu poder? – Le preguntó bastante interesada.

Izuku: Súper velocidad… - Dijo para colocarse su mascara y lentes a súper velocidad y después correr alrededor de ellos dejando ver ese destello verde a su paso y parar justo donde empezó, todo esto mientras mantenia atrapados a sus "prisionetos".

Jason: ¿Flash? – Dijo distraídamente el original Fire Storm, al recordar cuando un joven adulto en su cuerpo de Fire Storm conoció a el velocista escarlata.

Constantine abrio los ojos en son de asombro, pero siendo fiel a si mismo no dijo nada y mantuvo una expresión casi "estoica".

Constantine: Caminen no tenemos todo el dia – Dijo el anti héroe mágico.

Saliendo de su shock ambos integrantes de Fire Storm siguieron a Constantine con la mujer Japonesa y el "extraterrestre tras de ellos.

Al entrar a la cabaña vieron un circulo de tiza en el suelo con velas a su alrededor.

Constantine: Entren en él, cuando lo haga los mandare con Batman – Dijo mientras metía a su boca otra goma de mascar.

Pero de un momento a otro se escucho una explosión la cual destrullo parte del techo de la cabaña.

Katana: Nos encontraron – Dijo mientras activaba su armadura presionando el cubo que saco de su bolsillo.

Lilia: Maestro Jason – Dijo a él hombre el cual asintio y ambos se dieron un apretón de manos transformándose en la Fire Storm femenina.

Katana: Constantine, mándalo, Fire Storm y yo ganaremos tiempo – A lo que el detective de lo paranormal asintió y empujo a Izuku al circulo.

Katana por su lado salio de la cabaña con un super salto y tras ella iba Firestorm que la seguia volando, Izuku coloco al alien y al hombre en el circulo.

Constantine: Te enviare con Batman lo antes posible, la contraseña es: "Killing Joke" – Le dijo a lo que Izuku asintio y coloco al Red Lantern inconciente junto a él y a al civil – Suerte…

Entonces a su alrededor todo brillo causando que Izuku cerrara los ojos por el resplandor.

¿?: ¿Quién eres? – Le dijo una voz y lentamente Izuku abrio sus ojos.

Era una mujer de bellas facciones, pelo negro lacio que caía hasta su espalda baja, traje azul con rojo y amarillo, se veia de más o menos 35 años, no se veía muy mayor y le estaba apuntando con una espada.

¿?: Retírate Wonder Woman – Dijo una voz que inspiraba confianza, era un hombre de traje que parecian escamas naranja claro de camisa y del mismo material un pantalón verde que aparentaba estra en sus 42 – Porta el traje de un Green Lantern, debemos esperar a Batman.

W.W [Wonder Woman: Esta bien Aquaman – Dijo envainando su espada.

Izuku al ver que dejaron de amenazarlo vio rapidamente una inspeccíón a su alrededor y notar que estaba en una cueva.

Aquaman: Ahora si pequeñín, ¿Sabes la contraseña? – Le dijo serio el rey de Atlantis.

Izuku: Hai, es "Kiling Joke" si no recuerdo mal – Dijo nervioso.

¿?: Déjenlo en paz – Dijo acercándose el caballero de la noche original en su armadura automatizada, mientras sus pisadas sonaban fuertemente y sus ojos brillantes en una luz resplandeciente - ¿Y los demás?

Izuku: Katana-san, Fairestorm-san y Constantine-san, tuvieron que quedarse atrás – Dijo bajando la mirada.

Wonder Woman y Aquaman se vieron entre si y le dieron una mirada comprensible al joven, Batman tuvo un leve cambio en su mirada pero nada más.

Batman: Entiendo… ¿Los traes? - Dijo recuperandose al instante.

Izuku asintió y halo a los dos "prisioneros", los coloco en dos mesas donde fueron retenidos por unos grilletes de energia, Batman se dispuso a estudiar a los inconscientes, Izuku al ver que no dijeron nada más, se sento en una de las muchas rocas de la cueva, al sentarse a su derecha se sentó Aquaman.

Aquaman: Perdón por la brusquedad, como has visto, no estamos en nuestro… mejor momento – Dijo algo decaído el atlante.

Izuku: No se preocupe por eso, entiendo sus motivos – Respondió amablemente el peli verde – Por cierto, ¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó curioso.

Aquaman sonrió ante tal pregunta y camino a una de las paredes pasando a un lado de la mujer maravilla, al acercarse levanto una roca y tras ella habia un tablero con numeros, presiono algunos y junto a Izuku una compuerta se abrio.

Aquaman: Bienvenido a el ultimo bastión de la League of Justice – Dijo con una sonrisa caminando hacia la compuerta con Izuku tras él.

Al cruzarla Izuku vio un congoleado de personas, vio un hombre de verde con un arco y flecha, una mujer con ropa negra que parecía bailarina de las vegas, un hombre de piel verde y capa azul, habia un hombre de ropas invernales que parecia de tercera edad, un hombre de unos 32 años de aspecto latino, una mujer cubierta por una capucha azul obscuro y de piel pálida, un hombre de piel obscura, pelo largo y un traje azul con rayos, una mujer de piel verde y pelo rojo.

Aquaman: Nosotros somos la League of Justice, ellos son Black Arrow el arquero, ella Zatana la maga, el Marcian manhunter es un marciano, el es Capitan Cold fue un villano ahora un heroe, ese es Diablo ultimo portador de la llama de Quetzalquatl, ella Raven otra maga, el es Black lightning es más viejo de lo que parece y ella es Poison Ivy una anti heroe – Dijo señalando a todos los presentes mientras algunos le restaban importancia.

¿?: Aquaman – Dijo un hombre junto a Izuku, este tenia un traje rojo que cubria todo su cuerpo con un símbolo de un rayo con un circulo blanco y de lo poco que su mascara no cubría se miraba una barba canosa..

Aquaman: ¡Oh! Flash, es un placer verte – Le dijo al velocista amablemente.

Flash: Igualmente y ¿Él es…? – Dijo viendo al muchacho.

Izuku: Soy el Green Lantern del sector 2483 – Hizo una reverencia.

Flash: Un placer niño – Dijo y empezo a correr a super velocidad a otro lado.

Ni 2 segundos pasraron antes de que Izuku corriera tras él, Flasy volteo al ver a Izuku tras él, mientras los ottos integrantes de la Liga de la justicia veian azombrados a los borrones rojo y verde, Flash paro e Izuku tras él pero este estaba incado y con su cabeza tocando el suelo.

Izuku: Soy Izuku Midoriya, tengo 15 años y quisiera que fuera mi maestro – Le dijo a Flash mientras su cabeza tocaba el suelo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante tal afirmación.

 **Pero eso es historia para otro dia.**

 **Esta historia continuata.**

Una explicación de que carajos pasa, porque puede ser algo confuso.

Este universo se ubica en un futuro alternativo de Batman Beyond o sea unos 30 o 35 años a futuro de los eventos actuales de los comics, aqui no paso esa invasión robotica que nos presenta los New 52.

Siniestro volvio a ser Green Lantern despues de la muerte de Hal Jordan.

En esta "linea de tiempo" si existe Impulse, nieto de Barry, pero viajo al pasado, lo que sucede en Young Justice, Barry volvio a ser Flash temporalmente.

Muchos heroes han dejado el manto y lo han heredado o han muerto y dejaron hijos, entre ellos:

Katana, la Katana que sale en esta historia es hija adoptiva de la original que murio de vejez y le lego su espada.

Green Arrow esta retirado, casado con Black Canari y su hijo es Michael Queen, que es igual de habil con el arco pero con los poderes de Black Canari.

El Firestorm de esta historia sigue siendo Jason Rusch que tiene como 48 o 52 años aprox, obiamente murio el profesor Stain, asi que ahora el es el cerebro y Lilia el cuerpo, ella es Rusa y se vio expuesta a la matris de Firestorm sin quererlo y ahora es una heroina.

El Constantine original murio pero ntes de ello le enseño todo lo que sabia a un niño que podia ver a los angeles y demonios escondidos, ese niño es el actual Constantine.

Si vieron la serie de Batman Beyond sabran la historia de War Hawk y Black Lightning, Kai-ro es un un chico que demostro su valia y le fu sedido un anillo de Linterna, originalmente es el de Hal Jordan pero en esta historia es de Kail Reiner.

Diablo/Francisco Lopez es el sobrino del original, el original murio, este al ver las cosas que hizo su tio decidio que nunca usaria sus poderes, pero cuando al Diablo original se volvio un heroe y sacrifico, Francisco decidio volverse un heroe.

Red Tornado, Etrigam, Wonder Woman, Raven, Poison Eve y Zatana no han envejesido por rasones magicas, ya sea por su cuerpo especial, siendo el caso de Wonder Woman, Etrigam y Poison Ivy . Zatana y Raven siguen jovens por magia obiamente, Red Tornado es un robot, no envejese.

No creo necesario explicar la situación de Batman y Batman Beyond.


End file.
